Fae-tal Affections
by Crazy Lady Wolf
Summary: Trying to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)
1. Fae-de to Nothing

_**Fae-tal Affections**_

Tyring to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)

* * *

**_Chapter One: Fae-de to Nothing_**

"You can't help me!" Bo shrieked. I stared at her, willing my face to remain smooth, showing none of the hurt she caused.

"Bo, please, if you just let me-" She lifted her hand, showing me her palm, silencing me. I watched as she drew in a breath, slowly exhaling, calming herself.

"You don't understand, and that's okay, I don't blame you." Her words were condescending but I supposed her gentler tone was meant to ease the blow of her underlying meaning. I was just a human, unable to understand her situation in a way that _he_ could.

"I'll _try_ to understand, you know I'm good with Fae business. I can help you," I all but pleaded. She looked at me with a sad smile, cupping my cheeks in her soft hands. I finally saw the decision there, slowly rising from the depths of her brown eyes. _How long had she been planning this?_

"Lauren," she exhaled, her warm breath brushing my lips. I clenched me jaw, steeling myself against the onslaught of emotions that threatened to break free in the form of useless tears.

"Can you hear that?" I asked. Confusion filtered its way into her gaze as she slowly shook her head. "It's my heart breaking."

She gaped at me, her mouth opening and closing rapidly as I watched her flail for a decent reply, something she was sure would lessen the pain. She continued to flounder, pulling back from me and releasing my face. She was surprised, too accustomed to my lack of such blatant remarks regarding my feelings; Kenzi didn't nickname me the Ice Queen just for giggles.

"It's okay though, I can't really blame you." She winced, recognizing the words that were so similar to those she told me merely moments ago. "You're a succubus. You deserve… more. You _need_more. I… I can't do that." I closed my eyes, refusing to look at her any longer. I needed to be strong, for both our sakes.

"Lauren, don't please just-"

I forcefully pressed my lips to hers, effectively cutting off whatever she was about to say. She didn't resist me like I wanted; instead, she tangled her fingers in my hair, parting my lips with her tongue, returning my passion with her desperation. I dug my nails into her hips, pulling her flush against me as we fought for dominance. She bit down hard on my bottom lip, filling my mouth with a coppery tang. With the sharp sting of her bite, my senses returned to me.

I felt my breath leave me and my energy drain as she continued to devour my mouth, her strength blinding her from my feeble attempts to pull away. I was a second away from truly losing myself until a certain someone interrupted.

"Bo?" a deep voice called. She jumped away from me, looking in horror at Dyson who stood in her doorway. _How fitting that he would be the one to stop her from going too far and sucking me dry_.

"Dyson I…" Her gaze flitted from him to me, worry and sadness clear in her eyes.

"She was just saying goodbye," I interjected breathlessly. The wolf man's blue eyed gaze never left me as I brushed passed him and out the door with my head held as high as I could in my state. I didn't spare her a glance, I was too afraid of what would happen if I did. I wasn't strong enough and I refused to cry, especially not with him there.

_Sulfur, it's symbol is S, atomic number is16_.

I drove straight home, ignoring the pounding in my head and not a single tear spilled from my eyes the entire way. Walking into my apartment, I remained quiet, no sobs escaping my lips. I turned to lock the door behind me, taking a deep breath before glancing around my cold, empty home. _Could a place so dreary and lonely be called a home?_

I stared at my couch, finally feeling my emotions build up again and suffocate me. _That_ was where we first spoke about exchanging keys. _That_ was where we would lay together, wrapped in each other, listening to music and losing ourselves in our lo- _No_.

She didn't love me.

She loved _him_.

I wasn't enough. Those nights… those nights that I held so closely to my heart and treasured were forever tainted with his presence surrounding her. It was _all_ tainted.

_Sulfur, it's symbol is S, atomic number is16, atomic mass is 32.066_… it wasn't working.

I balled up my fists, grinding me teeth before letting out a shrill scream. _How could she do this? How could I _let_ her do this_? I lunged at my couch, gripping one of the throw pillows in my hands and tearing it apart. The sound of the cloth ripping caused a sadistic smile to curl my lips. I grabbed the other pillow, hurling it at my lamp across the room. The loud crash of ceramic and glass shattering as it hit the floor made my heart beat wildly in my chest. _It was exhilarating_.

I went on a rampage, destroying everything I could get my hands on, raiding my fridge and bingeing. I flung the left over spaghetti from the last stay-in dinner date we shared across the threshold so that it splattered all over my front door. I grabbed my sharpest knife, the one meant for special nights of lamb and prime rib couple dinners. Gripping the handle firmly in my hand, I impaled the knife into the painting she bought for me, stabbing the very center before shredding it to pieces.

During my cathartic whirlwind of insanity, not once did I shed a tear or sniffle. I was hurt, but in that moment, my overwhelming anger was all I felt. I was lost in a haze of drunken rage, lashing out at everything that reminded me of her; which in my place was nearly everything.

Once I saw the mess I created with a slightly calmer mindset, I buried my face in my hands, dropping to the floor and sobbing.

I loved Bo with all of my heart, with every single ounce of everything I could give. I did everything I could, every single thing that was in my power to be enough for her, but I still fell short. Science didn't do a thing that was permanent enough to appease her hunger and I wasn't physically able to heal her wounds without dying. Instead, she had to run into the waiting embrace of that… that _mutt_.

I couldn't even hate the wolf! He loved her, he truly loved her. While he was standoffish and short with nearly everyone, when he was with Bo, and sometimes even Kenzi, he was visibly tender. His eyes softened and position relaxed, and he would just smile. The worst part was knowing, without a doubt, that Dyson would never do anything to purposely hurt Bo because he loved her, almost as much as me.

The burning rage returned, wrapping around me, clouding my thoughts, and forcing my body to stand. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting out a strangled cry before pulling back my clenched fist and letting it plunge forward. A sharp, shooting pain erupted from my knuckles, running up my arm and spreading throughout my body.

I yelped and clutched my hand to my chest, feeling more tears fall from my eyes. The pain was excruciating, all-encompassing. I felt my hand out, cringing and biting my cheek to keep from spewing out the profane words on the tip of my tongue.

_Bo always loved when you swore_, a small voice whispered in my mind.

"She's not here anymore!" With the last ounce if strength left in my body I punched the wall again with the hand that was already broken. The pain was too much. My body couldn't handle it; the physical and emotional toll of the night robbed me of my consciousness, so I fell into oblivion as my world spun on its axis and faded away.

* * *

**A/N**: So, Lost Girl's Doccubus is a new obsession of mine. I have nearly no idea what's gonna happen in this fic except for a few things as well as the end product. Anyway, tell me what you think, yeah? I'd really love feedback, it helps the writing process. Thanks for reading! I appreciate the time ya took and hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Sweatpants, Sweatshirts and Beds, Oh My!

_**Fae-tal Affections**_

Tyring to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)

* * *

**A/N**: To my readers, followers and reviewers: I'm incredibly thankful for the support and hope you enjoy this update. I usually take forever to type up a chapter but all the follows and favorites and reviews helped me so much. And to answer one guest reviewer, the complete reason for Bo and Lauren's breakup will be fully explored throughout coming chapters. If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr . com** (just be sure to remove the spaces.) And without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Sweatpants, Sweatshirts and Beds, Oh My!_**

"Jeans day today, Doc?" Kenzi inquired with a thin smile as she twirled through the double doors.

"Yep, and I see you're in sweatpants, what's wrong?" Her twirling stopped and a flash of emotion crossed her face before she shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kenzi, the last time I ever saw you walking around in sweats was during your 'twelve hour recovery' after the Kitsune incident, and even then you only spent half of that period in them. I clearly remember the way you claimed that your wardrobe would come alive and strangle you for committing _such fashion suicide_," I deadpanned. "Tell me, you know that if I can help I will." I put down the papers that I was sifting through when she entered the lab. Her pale blue eyes were serious as she walked to the gurney in the middle of the room, running her fingers along the perfectly pressed sheets.

"I told her that if she didn't come clean after a week that I'd have no choice. Lauren, there's something you should know." My eyes widened at her use of my name, only rarely did she do that.

"Should I take a seat?" I half joked, willing one of her usual smart-aleck responses. Instead she nodded, her gaze trained on a loose thread of her fitted tee. With measured steps I walked to the rolling chair closer to her to sit, placing my elbows on my knees and chin on my threaded fingers.

"Lauren, I…" she sighed. "The reason I was targeted by that Fae-chotic stage 6 clinger was because I went to the Norn and… _convinced_ her to give Dyson his love back." My breath hitched and I was fairly certain my heart was beating loud enough for her to hear. "It worked, she gave it to me and I got it back to him," she continued, oblivious to my inner turmoil. "I didn't do it to separate you and Bo, I swear. I know that we didn't start off as friends or anything; hell you could say I would have loved to beat your medical ass into a simpering pulp. _But_ you showed me that you love Bo and care for her and I know Bo cares too. The thing is, I couldn't just stand by and let Dyson feel the way he was feeling. I experienced it, Doc. It was like, like there was a black hole full of nothingness inside me, well, him." She finally pulled her eyes away from her shirt to meet mine and I caught a glimpse of true regret. "Bo loves you; just because Wolf Man has his love, it doesn't mean you and Bo are through. All it means is Dyson has a chance to be happy again."

"When?" was all that came from my mouth. The single word held such venom that it not only surprised her but me as well.

"I- it was before we, um, fought the Garuda," she stammered. I closed my eyes, attempting to regain control of not only my mind, but my body as well. _Where did all my military training fly off to_?

"Did Bo know he had it back when he healed her?" I asked quietly. It took all the power I had to speak evenly.

"I'm not sure," Kenzi replied meekly.

I nodded, rising slowly. My joints felt stiff and my heart heavy. It was a new experience, similar to the way Nadia's condition left me so many years ago but somehow… worse. With each step I took toward my desk more worries ran through my mind. I closed my eyes, standing before my desk and gathering everything I needed to work on, shoving it all into my purse and briefcase. I didn't need to see to know where anything was, I already had it memorized and perfectly organized.

"What are you doing?" Kenzi's voice was closer than I anticipated it and when I opened my eyes, she was only a foot or two away.

"I'm going home. Tell Hale that I need time to myself and not to bother me." With my purse in one hand and briefcase in the other I ambled out of my lab and straight to my car.

_She knew; you know she knew_, a bitter voice spat in my mind.

_No, she didn't, she loves me_, another voice countered.

_After the brawl that went down after the Kitsune when she assumed _he_ believed her before _you_, how can we be so sure_?

On and on the argument went, making the drive to my apartment all the more uneasy and hellish.

"_I told her that if she didn't come clean after a week that I'd have no choice_."

It had been over a week that Bo knew yet she hadn't found it necessary to share such information with me! How could the woman who demanded _full_ disclosure of my entire goings on keep such significant news from me!

My hands tightened on the steering wheel, my knuckles going white. There _had_ to be a reason Bo would do such a thing to me, to _us_.

Upon reaching my home, I tore out of my vehicle and ran into my living room. _Calm down, Lauren, calm down_. I paced in front of my coffee table, angrily raking my hands through my hair and fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. _Just calm down and do what mom always said to when control slips_.

"Phosphorous," I said aloud, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Atomic symbol is P. Atomic number is 15. Atomic mass is 30.97376 amu. Melting point is 111.38 degrees Fahrenheit, or 44.1 degrees Celsius." I took a deep breath, steadying myself and playing my words on a continuous loop in my mind until I felt my pulse regulate.

"I haven't ever gotten so high in the elements before," I muttered. "Last year I only got up to Nitrogen."

With a calmer mindset, I sought out my phone, determined to speak to Bo and decide what was happening. Just as I was about to dial her, a soft knock echoed throughout my home.

"Coming!" I hurriedly smoothed out my rumpled shirt and combed my fingers through my hair. I felt a subtle pull from the pit of my stomach and knew who stood behind my door. With a shaky breath, I reached forward and opened my home to Bo.

She wore a simple blue blouse and dark skinny jeans but was easily the most enchanting being in existence. My eyes raked over her perfect figure, drinking in every inch that I already knew by heart.

"Can I come in?" she asked. She didn't meet my eyes when she spoke; instead she chose to focus on her boots.

I remained silent, moving to the side to allow her entrance. I frowned, taking in her slouched steps and pulled in shoulders as she walked in.

"Lauren, I can explain."

I winced, hating the sound of desperation that laced her voice. "I'd really like to know why you kept _that_ of all things from me." It was her turn to wince, and I wanted to join. The military doctor switch began working again and left me sounding cold and indifferent.

"I never, _ever_ want to hurt you. I love you, Lauren. I knew that telling you would hurt _and_ worry you, but you don't have to worry. You're my girlfriend." She took my hand in both of hers, pulling it to her chest as she continued to talk. "I'm still with you and I don't want that to change."

"How long have you known?" I hated the way I sounded, as if none of it mattered even though I felt as if I were about to undergo cardiac arrest.

She hesitated.

"How. Long?" I clipped out.

"A little more than two weeks," she whispered.

I closed my eyes and willed away the wave of tears that threatened to escape me. _Phosphorous. Atomic symbol is P. Atomic number is 15. Atomic mass is 30.97376 amu_.

"I would have preferred you tell me when you found out." I lifted my free hand, placing it over both of hers before opening my eyes to meet her gaze. "I can understand why you did it, but you should have told me."

"I knew I had to tell you, I hate keeping stuff from you but I didn't know how to. I tried to a few times but then you'd kiss me and hold me and tell me you love me. I'd get so lost in your eyes, in your caresses." Slowly, nervously, she rested her forehead against mine, mingling her breath with my own. "I love _you_, _Doctor Lauren Lucinda Lewis_…"

I awoke with a start, my feverish body drenched in sweat. My heart continued to pound in my chest as I rolled out of bed, kicking out of my sheets with a groan. Not only did my hand ache and throb, but my temperature was abnormally high and my mind was tortured with fresh images my dream conjured.

Dreams with such precise accuracy to memories were one of my greatest curses. I could relive a… _how did I get in bed and who the hell changed me_? I looked down at my body, annoyance and fear tingeing my thoughts as I took in my loose fitting cutoff sweatpants and shirt. With soft and quick steps, I went to my dresser, pulling my drawer almost all the way out and grabbed for my weapon.

I cautiously made my way out of my room, dagger in my good hand and poised to strike. _Even breaths, crouch low, arms steady, injured hand close to my chest_.

"Bo?" A pathetic part of me held tightly to the hope that she was the one to care enough to check on me and move me and change me. It was stupid though, because I could always_feel_ whenever she was near. Still, I called her name once more, a little louder than before.

"About time you woke up. I was afraid I'd have to drag your unconscious body across town. Now _that'd_ be hard to explain. Oh and, as if it weren't obvious enough, I'm not the succu-bitch."

I stopped in my tracks, a deep scowl forming on my face almost instantly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped.

The sly smirk that curled my intruder's lips sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"What? No thank you for not only picking you up off your nasty floor but also for changing you out of those _obviously_ uncomfortable clothes. I didn't _have_ to any of that you know." I watched as she spoke, analyzing her movements, trying to figure out what angle she was coming from.

"Then why _did _you?" I caught her in something because she instantly turned defensive, curling in on herself temporarily before straightening and lifting her chin.

"Get dressed, we're leaving." She completely ignored my question, shooting an intense glare right into my eyes before storming away and out of my apartment.

Once I knew she was far enough, I let out a breath, dropping my dagger and squeezing my eyes shut. Bo was probably tangled up with _him_; Kenzi was no doubt at ease in the room next to them; Hale was most likely comfortable in his lounge chair going over mundane Ash business and me? I stood in the middle of my torn up apartment, dressed in my sloppiest clothes with a small fever, broken hand and shattered heart while a bipolar Valkyrie waited outside to possibly drive me to my doom.

This better be some messed up dream. Hell, if I could dream so vividly, who was to say I didn't pull a Dorothy? Maybe if I clicked my heels, I'll wake up next to Bo and laugh with her about all of the ridiculousness of my mind.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home," I recited, clicking my bare heels together. Opening my eyes with a tired sigh, I wasn't surprised to find my home littered with torn up pillows and broken glass. A sharp shooting pain fired up my arm as I trudged back to my room, determined to not cry.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I love you guys so much! Just thought I'd remind you. I'd love to continue seeing reviews, because it really does help the updates move along. Thanks so much for reading and hope you have fun reading all the other awesome fics there are!


	3. Out of All the Fae

_**Fae-tal Affections**_

Tyring to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)

* * *

**A/N**: To my readers, followers and reviewers: I'm incredibly thankful for the continued support of this!

**Guest Review Responses:** Thank you so much for the comments! I'm a little sad that I can't PM you with a personal one on one response but I want you to know it is all appreciated. Beltmaker, I'm glad you're enjoying(sad I couldn't PM you). Sergeik, Lauren's in for a ride of ups and downs, that's for sure. And jealous Bo is always something to look forward to! Kaia, Tamsin is always an awesome addition to a Doccubus story. Guest, Tamsin's part in this all will eventually be unraveled. As for her being 'just a human', we'll see how big of a role she plays in the Fae world as 'just a human'. Rainbluewater, thank you so much! Alex, thanks for the interest! Mhxistenz, I'm glad it made you feel better and thank _you_for your review! Sehat, Lauren has a whole journey of self discovery ahead of her and I can't wait to see how it turns out. I just hope I do it justice. Bottleme, Doccubus is fantastic, but I agree, Doccop is pretty awesome too. Tanner, now wouldn't that smut be _hot!_ Who knows what'll happen in the coming chapters!

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr . com** (just be sure to remove the spaces.) And without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Out Of All The Fae._**

"It's not polite to stare, you know. I thought a doctor would have manners, I should have known better though. After all, you _are_ human." I clenched my jaw and ignored yet _another_human barb.

"So says the Fae that undressed me without permission. I'm sure that Fae and human alike would find that rude and _without_ _manners_, don't you?" I shot back. The sneer that took over her face only annoyed me further.

"You're just a human; rudeness doesn't even come into the equation when it concerns actions done _to_ you. Coming _from_ you on the other hand, rudeness is always the outcome, isn't it?" She briefly lifted her gaze from the road to look at me with her intense hazel eyes. "You're a pet, nothing more, but always prone to be less." I curled my fists at my side, causing a wave of pain to overwhelm my senses. A small yelp managed to escape my lips.

"What the hell happened at your apartment anyway?" the blonde asked with an edge to her voice.

"What does it matter to you?" I reexamined my swollen hand, refusing to look at the smug Fae beside me.

"I was just wondering if there's going to be a quarrel between everyone's _favorite _unaligned succubus and a somewhat unfortunate neighborhood home wrecker. I need to be informed so I can catch her in a guilty position. Gods know she's got a big enough temper to lose it and suck 'em dry." I could feel her gaze settle on me once again, studying me.

"Pay attention to the road, please." I silently cursed myself for the added pleasantry. I was under _no_ obligation to be nice to Tamsin, especially after the last encounter we had.

"Doth mine ears deceive me? Did the good doctor actually use manners?" I rolled my eyes as a knee jerk reaction to the smirk in her taunting voice.

"You did Shakespeare a disservice, Tamsin."

"Whatever," she replied.

A few minutes passed in silence, giving me time to settle my skittering thoughts. Tamsin _still_ refused to tell me why she… did what she did and she was being cryptic about our little_field trip_, as she called it. I needed to get to my lab and possibly have Lenobia tend to my hand.

"I'm not even a boxer," I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." I remained tightlipped, applying gentle pressure to the swollen points on my hand. I was certain that my fifth metacarpal was the only to be seriously affected which meant a low likelihood of surgery, just a cast. A relieved sigh escaped me before I could even form another thought. _How pathetic would it look if I needed surgery_?

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Tamsin asked.

"I have a Boxer's Fracture, or at least I am nearly certain that I do. Without a proper x-ray I can't say with entire certainty; although I've diagnosed as much and after years of experience I can say I'm pretty confident in my diagnosis."

"Question I have is how exactly did you end up with that? It looks pretty… gross." Again her gaze was trained more on me than the road, but I found myself not as disturbed as I let on.

"If I'm correct, and the degree of angulation isn't so large, it's worse than it actually is. With the rate that my body heals, amount of sleep I get and potency of the Fae medicine I have access to, I give myself a month, maximum, in a cast. I suppose that's _one_ thing I'm thankful for in this world," I added in a bitter tone. It went without being unnoticed.

The blonde detective drove onto the curb of the nearly deserted road and put the vehicle in park, turning in her seat to face me. Her hazel eyes darkened before me and I felt my heart beat a little faster. I froze as she reached forward, her pale hand taking my injured one gingerly in her grasp.

"What are you…?" My mind flailed, trying to get my body working again.

"Just trust me," she replied smoothly. My protests died in my mouth as a soothing coolness engulfed my hand, easing my pain quickly enough to elicit a moan.

"Well, that's not exactly the 'thank you' I was expecting," she chuckled. The temptation to pull my hand away tugged at my mind but the feel of her icy chill lessened the hurt. "Better?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. She flabbergasted me and knew it.

The silence that fell between us was heavier than before, with my hand nestled in hers. _What was Tamsin trying to pull_?

"I'm sorry about before, okay? I thought you knew." Of all things she could have said, she chose to say _that_. "If it's any consolation, Bo chewed me out because of it." _Her_ name snapped back enough of my sense and got me to yank my hand away. While it hurt, the flash of disappointment that crossed the Fae's face was well worth it.

"Can we just get going to wherever it is you're taking me? I don't feel like sitting in such a vulnerable place." Again an emotion akin to disappointment crossed her face but this time it churned my stomach unpleasantly. "You're not taking me to the Morrigan, are you?"

"No!" she replied indignantly.

"Just making sure." She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes, looking as much a fierce warrior as I ever saw her.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already." After another pointed glare, she shifted in her seat and turned on the radio, slamming down on the gas.

I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out. What _did_ come out was a small squeak that a rodent would be ashamed of.

For the remainder of the drive we sat silently, occasionally reaching for the radio in order to change the station when a song came on that neither of us enjoyed. It was strange how in sync we felt, as if we knew exactly what the other would or would not enjoy. The thought didn't comfort me but somewhere deep inside, I felt something shift, something come alive.

"So, where are you taking me?" I finally queried, unable to handle the freedom silence gave my thoughts. She tossed me a sideway smirk, putting the automobile in park and turning off the engine.

"We're here," she grinned, pulling out her keys. I couldn't help but notice the way her mouth pulled to the left, creating an almost unnoticeable dimple. She quickly exited the truck, running to my side and yanking me out with a huff.

"What the- watch it!" I screeched, pain erupting from my hand. The Valkyrie offered me an apologetic frown before dragging me forward.

"And here the Morrigan thought you were going soft," a masculine voice laughed. I felt like throwing up when I recognized the voice, feeling both relieved and confused. "A fine evenin', isn't it, doctor?"

"I thought Kenzi said you left for an undetermined amount of time, what are you doing back?" Tamsin's grip tightened around my bicep, her nails digging painfully into my skin.

"Well that doesn't exactly sound like a proper greeting, now does it?"

"Shut it, she's here, now you deliver on your side of the bargain, Vex," Tamsin snapped, pushing me forward.

I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground, looking up at Tamsin with blazing eyes. Forget being scared, forget the pain, I was furious.

Of all days to be abducted, of all days to have Vex go dark again, of all days to be dealing with a fractured metacarpal and of all days to be left to deal with Tamsin, the day after my break up with Bo was the _worst_ day to have all that happen.

* * *

**A/N**: I'd love to continue seeing reviews, because it really does help the updates move along; this fic has the most frequent updates. Sorry that they aren't so long. Thanks so much for reading and hope you have fun reading all the other awesome fics there are! Oh and I love you guys so much! Just thought I'd remind you.


	4. Two Fae-ced

_**Fae-tal Affections**_

Trying to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)

* * *

**A/N**: To my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I know that's not a real word): I'm incredibly thankful for the continued support of this!

**Guest Review Responses:** Thank you so much for the comments! I'm a little sad that I can't PM you with a personal one on one response but I want you to know it is all appreciated. Sergeik, I totally agree, Lauren would be an incredible asset to the dark. And Vex, well let's hope he's wort it! GL, I love throwing people for a loop and I hope you continue to enjoy this! Alex, I hope you continue loving it because I love that you love it! xLira03, confusing people is like one of my super powers but I hope eventually it'll make sense. And Tamsin is totally yay worthy! Ran, writing Lauren the way I am makes total sense to me, she needs some lashing out times. And well, a little Doccop never hurt Lauren, I'm guessing that Lauren would appreciate a hug, she's really been through the wringer! Tamsin wasn't so nice in taking her to Vex but we'll see what's up with , I'm hoping this update keeps you alive!

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr . com** (just be sure to remove the spaces. I follow back everyone and will start posting some spoilers.) And without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Two Fae-ced_**

I was passed seething. My vision's edges were tinged with red as I lifted myself off the ground, mindful of my injury. Without a second's thought I whirled on Tamsin, catching her jaw with an upper cut jab powerful enough to send her flat on her back. Adrenaline flooded my veins, pumping throughout my body, pushing the throbbing of my hand to the side as I turned and stalked toward Vex. After I knocked him out, I could run the building across the street. There were a decent amount of vehicles which meant witnesses so I didn't have to worry once there.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, cheeky girl," Vex said, raising his hands with his palms out. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on here so no need to start a fuss with me." I frowned, my focus shifting from him to the jeep approximately twenty feet away then back. _Was the jeep his_?

"Don't play with me, mesmer. She brought me here for a reason and to you no less. Give me one good reason not to strike you down." I readied myself, positioning my body in the best possible stance I could manage.

"I just asked her to help get you here without having a certain gothic snoop finding out. Wait, did the hells angel do that to your hand?" he asked, pointing with unabashed horror.

"No, Bo did." The words tumbled from my mouth of their own volition.

To that his eyes widened with disbelief, his mouth hanging open. "The same Bo that would threaten my precious cargo for even giving you an odd look did _that_ to you?"

"I didn't mean that, I mean… never mind, it doesn't matter; it's none of your business. What do you want from me?" Running my good hand through my hair I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Why did Tamsin bring me to you?"

"That wicked little minx didn't tell you, did she?" he muttered. "You see, the sweet detective and I struck up a deal if she recruited your help I'd-"

"If you treasure your life, you will stop right there." Tamsin silenced Vex immediately. She cradled her swelling jaw with a wince, but sent me a small smile nonetheless. "And as for you, you're lucky I'm not in the killing mood right now." She stood up, brushing off her jeans and narrowing her gaze dangerously at the greasy haired mesmer. "But that could change."

"And humans say that women are the gentler sex," Vex scoffed.

"Just shut up. It's time for you to make good with your end. The human doctor is here, now pay the fuck up." Her voice was harder than I had ever heard before.

"Wait a minute, you didn't pull your end of the agreement so I don't have to either," he responded coolly.

I watched as Tamsin clenched her jaw, a muscle beneath her right eye twitching. Suddenly, the temperature around us dropped at least ten degrees. Amazingly, her jaw also lost some of its distension, as if I hadn't knocked her down a moment ago.

"The agreement was to get Lauren to you then you'd... deliver. She's here now and you know what I want, Vex. I won't repeat myself." She took a slow menacing step forward, eyes flashing black.

"No need to get testy, sweetheart. You know you didn't pull your part. She's here but by the looks of it, I doubt she'll help me. You can't hurt me; you made a blood oath on the specific grounds of acquiring her _help_ not just her attendance." The growl that followed my gasp caused a shiver to run down my spine. The blonde Fae was _livid_.

I saw the results of a Valkyrie's power on a warrior's mind; I couldn't imagine what she would be capable of doing to Vex. A tense moment passed between the two Fae, staring at one another with intense animosity. Finally, Tamsin let out a long breath, breaking the tension.

"Lauren, Vex swore that you wouldn't be harmed. He also swore to not use you for anything nefarious for the dark, mainly because he's currently on the Morrigan's shit list." She sent the greasy haired pervert a sarcastic smirk before facing me again. "You're a human but I won't overlook you're tie with the light. I- we won't do anything to earn the wrath of the Ash." She looked like she was going to say more but stopped when a flash of bitterness struck her eyes.

"Why should I help you? And why should I believe you?" I retorted angrily.

"You can trust me, remember? That's why you came with me."

"And I gave up my bloody club for the light, the least you can do is help me!" Vex added haughtily.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing me to _him_; and Vex, you brought _more_ complications to my friends than anything else." Then, just for a brief moment I saw what Kenzi had mentioned before about Vex's salvageable side. The regret in his eyes seemed sincere and intense. I sighed as I shook my head, feeling my anger slip from my body. "What do you need my help with?" The mesmer's face became more relaxed the moment I said 'help'. "Is it for your _performance_ issues?" That earned a short snort from the brooding blonde to my side, causing my own lips to curl up.

"She agreed, now pay up," Tamsin stated before the mesmer could bark out something stupid.

Vex clicked his tongue, pulling out his phone. With the speed of a teenager, he typed out a message then slipped the device back into his pocket.

"Package is on its way, and as promised, no damage has been inflicted." He scratched his chin then, a slow smile creeping onto his lips. "Maybe I should go into the business of trafficking."

"Trafficking?" I focused on Tamsin, a sick feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. "You're trading me to get someone else?"

She shot Vex a glare before nodding slowly, her gaze darkening. "Only because I know he won't hurt you. I told you before, you can trust me."

"You're giving me over to an indecisive mesmer known for double crossing," I dead panned.

"Can you get over that? I've paid enough for everything. Are you going to help or not, blondie? Let me know so I can let my lackey know. He gets irritated when I have him travelling too much. I can only imagine how he's feeling now that he has to deal with evil eye's special delivery."

"I'll help, as long as I'm not hurting anyone. And as long as it doesn't involve Bo, or Kenzi." I tried to ignore the painful pull that tugged at the pit of my stomach saying _her_ name. I tried not to think of Tamsin's _special delivery_.

"Perfect," he beamed. He held his hand out to me, his grin never wavering. "We have a deal."

I hesitated, glancing at Tamsin in order to take in her reaction. She smiled thinly, nodding her approval. Why I needed it, I didn't know.

"Deal." I took his hand in my good one, shaking it firmly, hoping with all hope that I didn't make a mistake.

"Perfect timing too, because look who just arrived."

Tamsin and I turned to see a blonde haired teenager walk our way, accompanied by a burly redheaded man. Even from the length of space separating us, I knew she was Fae because of the shimmer that surrounded her like an aura of power. From the distance I couldn't make out any distinguishing features other than her shoulder length blonde hair and pale skin.

A feeling of déjà vu washed over me the closer she drew. _What kind of Fae was she_?

When she was close enough to see clearly, she froze, her eyes locked on Tamsin. Looking to my right, I saw that Tamsin returned the stare with one of her own.

Hazel eyes that I was so accustomed to see narrowed and cold were brimming with tears. Her bottom lip jutted out and trembled as she put her hand over her heart.

"Tamsin!" the girl called out in a voice that sounded like honey with a kick of cinnamon. The mysterious youth began to run, her arms outstretched and tears streaming down her cheeks. I watched in amazement as the Valkyrie did the same.

The embrace they shared was like something from out of a movie, with sobbing and twirling and laughter. It was nothing I would have believed if I didn't personally witness it.

"Looks like someone has a Jekyll and Hyde, eh?" Vex muttered, watching with as much interest as I did.

"I guess so." We continued to look on as their hug went on for a few more minutes.

"I can't believe you're here, and I'm holding you," Tamsin sniffled, slowly pulling away. She held the girl at arm's length, giving the teen a full body scrutiny. "You look absolutely stunning, sweetie."

"Did she just say sweetie?" Vex asked in shock.

"We should give them a moment of privacy," I dodged, equally astounded.

"But what if I miss something important," he whined. Rolling my eyes, I tugged him by his sleeve, walking towards the truck I was brought in.

"If I'm going to help you, I need to get this taken care of first. I would prefer to do so in my own lab by my colleague. I'd be of no use to you if I continue to experience this level of pain."

"I think I can help you with that." I jumped at the sound of the teen's voice, which was so close behind Vex and I. "I have a gift of healing."

Vex and I turned, once again taken aback at the sight of Tamsin, who had her arm wrapped protectively around the younger blonde.

"I'm Jazmine Lucile, but most people call me Jazz or Jazzy and sometimes Lucy. You could call me whichever you like," she said warmly, offering her hand with a small smile. Again I looked to the detective for encouragement. She beamed at me, her dimple as obvious could be. With that sight warming my heart, I took Jazmine's hand in a firm grip.

"I'm Lauren, just Lauren." I noted the way Tamsin's eyes lit up when I shook the girl's hand.

"Now that introductions have been made, the good doctor and I will be on our way. She-devil one and two, I bid you adieu," Vex said, dismissing the two with a wave. "We don't have time for your failed experiments, little girl." Without another word, Vex pulled me away from the two blondes toward his beat up jeep.

He opened the passenger door for me, holding it open so I could climb in. In the backseat sat the redheaded man that had escorted Jazmine. Vex then closed the door shut, jogging to the driver's side and hopping in.

"Time to save my world, doc," he said just as Tamsin's voice floated to my ears.

"She's not the failure, Vex, that's _you_!"

With sadness evident in his dark eyes, the dark haired turned on the ignition and shifted the vehicle into drive. Seconds passed and the sadness never left; instead, it intensified.

Apparently Tamsin wasn't the only two faced Fae I had to deal with.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, I love you guys for the time you take to read, review, follow and favorite. Writing goes so much quicker, it's amazing. The next updates will probably come a lot slower because of school, family and friend things I need to work out but if you follow me on tumblr, I could at least provide answers to some questions and let you know how the updates are progressing. Thanks again you amazing people and enjoy all the other awesomeness that's out there!


	5. What Lies Below

_**Fae-tal Affections**_

Trying to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)

* * *

**A/N**: To my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I know that's not a real word): I'm incredibly thankful for the continued support of this!

**Guest Review Responses:** Thank you so much for the comments! I'm a little sad that I can't PM you with a personal one on one response but I want you to know it is all appreciated. Sergeik, the dark Fae are brutally honest, especially concerning humans. They don't mind hurting feelings as long as they get results and the whole Fae world knows just how capable Ms. Lauren Lewis is so we'll see what they'll put her up to. I'm certain the doc has enough charm and sex appeal to make some interesting new friends. New girl might be able to help with that as well. Alex, my sleeves are full of mystery so who knows what curve ball is on its way. Yibridge, Lauren has her reasons and maybe she might be a little influenced by confusing feelings concerning a certain Valkyrie. She might also want to show off just how useful and strong she can be. GL, I was able to keep this weekend but after today updates with definitely be stretched out in time. I hope this makes up for it! Ran,I try to be sweet when I can, but sometimes it doesn't work out so thanks for saying I was! And I'm hoping to answer some of your questions soon, but be warned, you might get even _more_ questions with your answers!

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr .**** com** (just be sure to remove the spaces. I follow back everyone and will start posting some spoilers.) And without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**_Chapter 5: What Lies Below_**

**_Tamsin's POV_**

Dealing with Lauren Lewis was probably one of the most difficult things to do in my entire life. She always complicated things and drudged up feelings I thought were long forgotten. I cursed her smile and damned her laugh. I hated the gleam in her eyes when she spoke so quickly and enthusiastically about whatever experiment went on in her lab. I detested her morals and honor, which she was always so determined to follow. But above all, I absolutely loathed that no matter how much I abhorred her, she drew me in like a moth to a flame.

When I found her unconscious on the floor of her own home, I didn't know how to react; I felt incredibly lost. My eyes raked over the carnage, taking it in with mute horror. She was surrounded by broken beer bottles and torn up pillows. _Did someone break in and do this to her_? A soft groan came from her, snapping my body into action without a second's thought.

I lifted her body off the floor, cradling her close. She whimpered softly, burying her face into my shoulder with a grunt. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my erratic heart. It was a difficult task, considering the overwhelming strength of her scent and heat of her body. I carried her to her room, sidestepping glass and what looked like lasagna. _Who the hell would do this_?

Once in her room, I laid her down gently, relieved that the space had been left untouched. The doctor, although atop her bed, remained looking uncomfortable, shifting restlessly. Wondering how I could help her, I decided a change of clothes would be relief enough.

"Lauren," I said softly, nudging her shoulder. She mumbled but didn't wake up. "Come on, get your lazy ass up and change yourself." Still, her eyes remained shut.

I huffed, conflicted over helping her. Running my fingers through my loose hair, I shook my head; she muttered _Bo's_ name. Even in sleep she was still hung up on the succubus. Shaking my head I turned to the door, casting one look back.

"Damn it, Lauren, what happened?" I whispered. Tear stains decorated her slightly flushed cheeks, which I hadn't noticed earlier. I sat her up, hesitantly working on the first button of her shirt. Slowly working my way down the line of buttons, I sucked in a ragged breath, trying to keep my eyes from lingering. _Gods_, I felt like that one Asian chick from that demented musical show; the only thing I was missing was the vaporub.

"You look _just_ like her," I breathed when I could no longer avert my gaze. I eased her out of her shirt, my fingers occasionally brushing against her soft skin. Shudders rocked through my body at the feel of her skin. "You even feel like her." I angrily shook my head from side to side, trying to rid myself of any and all thoughts that weren't about Lauren in that very moment.

I quickly removed her pants, trying yet again not to linger. She remained quite save for the few incoherent mumblings. I refused to remove her underwear, feeling like enough of a huge creep.

After a brief rundown of her wardrobe I figured some worn in sweats would be good. It was a little more of a hassle dressing her than undressing her, but I managed.

During the process I noticed her hand which was swollen and a strange yellow green._ Seriously, how much shit did the human doctor get into_?

Once I got her settled and under her sheets, I carefully took her hand in mine, concentrating on my own strength rather than the sparks that raced up my arm. An icy chill spread from my palms to my fingers along with a nearly unbearable heat which began to grow in my chest. When the cold from my hands began to soothe away her pain, I smiled in spite of the pain I felt. She looked incredibly peaceful in her sleep when she wasn't hurting.

I stood there for about an hour before I made my way back to her living room. The wreckage was everywhere there. Whoever fucked up her home decided her living room would get the biggest blow. I debated on cleaning up, still feeling mildly guilty about the last time I spent alone with her.

I could still feel the electric sizzle that had ignited between us when we had yelled at each other. The look in her eyes when I began talking about her family was as frightening as it was exciting. _Who knew someone as controlled as her could show so much emotion_.

I shrugged to myself, deciding to help only minimally by clearing her walls of the gooey looking strands of what could be assumed as food. It was the least I could do without looking like too much of a softie.

It was then, while I wiped off a wall that I saw a hole the size of a fist.

"Lauren, what did you _do_?" I said exasperatedly.

Small pieces of information fell into place, how horrible she looked without any real wounds, how only her living room and kitchen were a mess while beyond that it was as if nothing went on. Something finally broke the woman and whatever it was left quite an impression.

I couldn't stay in her apartment any longer. The room surrounding me felt stifling, thick with Lauren's destruction. I ran out, slamming the door behind me as I tore out of her building into the bright afternoon light. I ran around her block, focusing on the sensation of my heart, the steadiness and strength behind each beat.

After thirty minutes I felt calmer and in control, which was much better than the chaos the doctor put me through.

I shouldn't have felt the way I did about her. It was wrong for so many reasons, yet it got harder and harder to deny the way my stomach tightened and palms sweat when I was near her. It was nearly unbearable watching her with her tongue down the succubitch's throat. On more than one occasion I walked into the Dal Riata only to walk right back out because of the pair. It was sickening the way they would stare at each other, as if they were in their own world.

_Focus, Tamsin, focus_, I scolded myself. I began my run back, hoping the sleeping beauty would be up so I could get my plan in motion. I _had_ to get Jazmine and Lauren was the only way to do so.

As I was rounding the corner to get back to the apartment, my phone went off, blaring out the chorus of the Macarena. _That fucking perv needs to keep his head out of his ass and calm his damn tits_. It had been the twenty-fifth time he called since Jazmine's arrival.

"What the fuck do you want?" I barked angrily into the phone.

"Angelic face, devilish heart," he chuckled in reply.

"On any other man that accent might work but on you it just sounds like you're a pathetic Austin Powers reject."

"Now, is that any way to speak to the person who has your precious girl in custody? It took me a long time finding her, especially considering the people she was with. Did you know there are people that actually were willing to give up their wealth for that brat? Who is she anyway?" he asked.

"She's my responsibility as soon as I get you the human... how's she doing? I swear Vex, if she complains about anything, and I mean absolutely anything I will skin you alive and feed you to Las Sombras."

"Calm down, detective kill joy, the girl is fine. She's too young to enjoy plus I'd hate to be the bloke who pisses you off. You even scare Gerard," the mesmer replied. "I'll be expecting you soon. Don't forget, neutral ground, Blue Plaza." Without giving me a chance to reply, he hung up.

By the time I made it back to the apartment, I only had to wait a few minutes for a confrontation with the woman.

It could have easily been avoided; I was feeling in control and hopeful. Then she threw in a wrench and fucked it up by calling for the succucunt yet again. Before I could do anything that I would truly regret, I stormed out, attempting to recite the Greek alphabet backward like I had been taught to as a _soothing_ gesture long ago. At first the method caused nothing but grief because my teacher always teased me but once she left, it always managed to do its job.

The ride to the rendezvous spot wasn't too bad, but I managed to fuck it up, like I always did when it concerned anyone that mattered. I just didn't want Vex to notice anything too out of the ordinary concerning my behavior. After years of knowing him, he'd be able to notice any sincere kindness coming from me. Letting him see that would give him leverage over me that I couldn't afford. Yes, he had Jazmine, but I knew she could easily deal with him. Lauren was human, capable yes, but sadly with greater risk of getting hurt, especially with her handicap.

I still couldn't believe she would think that I'd ever hand her over to the Morrigan. I told her that she could trust me; I even covered for her girlfriend. The look on her face when I told her that was priceless. Her mouth flopped open like a guppy's, a very sexy guppy at that. _Damn it_.

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever.  
So tell me what you're waiting for?  
I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever.  
There's no regretting anymore.  
It's worth the wait even so far away_.  
_I'm making the night mine until the day I die_.

I smiled, humming along to the song. Beside me, the doctor tapped her fingers against her thigh and bobbed her head ever so slightly.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked when the song reached its end. I couldn't fight the smirk that pulled at my lips as I parked and cut off the engine.

"We're here," I announced, hopping out of the car with my keys in hand. I ran to her side, determined to show off the bad ass I always around the dark Fae. I quickly opened her door, meeting her puzzled gaze as I wrapped my fingers around her bicep and tugged.

"What the- watch it!" she shrieked. I frowned, hating the sound of pain that rose in her voice.

"And here the Morrigan thought you were going soft," I heard Vex chuckle. "A fine evenin', isn't it, doctor?"

"I thought Kenzi said you left for an undetermined amount of time, what are you doing back?" I tightened my grip around her upper arm, digging my nails into her skin, trying to get her to shut up.

"Well that doesn't exactly sound like a proper greeting, now does it?" he smirked.

"Shut it, she's here, now you deliver on your side of the bargain, Vex," I growled, letting Lauren go before shoving her forward.

She stumbled before falling forward, thankfully rolling her body which prevented further harm to her hand. When she looked up at me, I threw up a little in my mouth. Never had I seen such hatred from anyone aimed toward me.

Her hatred froze me in place, leaving me vulnerable to her incredibly powered blow to my jaw. I literally saw stars before my eyes as I fell back, painfully hitting my head on the ground. My vision blurred and hearing muffled. I absolutely _hated_ being surprise attacked because the results were horrible. Surprise blows forced my body into recovery mode, temporarily leaving me blind and deaf to the world; incapable of self-protection. The main drawback of being a Valkyrie, all the powers came at a dire price.

The first thing I heard when my senses returned was Lauren's admittance to Bo's partaking in her injury. _What the fuck did that chi-sucking, Fae killing slut do to her_? My temper flared and the closest victim just so happened to be the sleazy dark Fae.

"If you treasure your life, you will stop right there," I demanded. I cupped my swelling jaw wincing but smiling at the doctor through the pain. The power behind her punch left a small sense of pride in my heart which temporarily sliced through my rage. "And as for you, you're lucky I'm not in the killing mood right now," I told her. I got to my feet slowly, cleaning off any crap that might have stuck to my ass. The small snort that came from Vex pissed me off all over again. "But that could change."

"And humans say that women are the gentler sex," Vex sneered.

"Just shut up. It's time for you to make good with your end. The human doctor is here, now pay the fuck up."

"Wait a minute, you didn't pull your end of the agreement so I don't have to either," he returned calmly. The victory that lit his dark eyes pushed me to my limit, he didn't want to give me Jazmine and that was _not_ acceptable.

My rage fueled the Valkyrie that hid beneath my skin, always lurking, watching and waiting. I felt my lips move and understood I was speaking but the rage created such a loud buzz inside my mind. My human façade was slipping further from my grasp and the primal need to teach Vex respect rumbled in the pit of my stomach. If not for the words _blood oath_, which penetrated my mind, the cretin's blood would have been on my hands. With a long sigh, I deflated and turned toward the doctor.

"Lauren, Vex swore that you wouldn't be harmed. He also swore to not use you for anything nefarious for the dark, mainly because he's currently on the Morrigan's shit list. You're a human but I won't overlook your tie with the light. I- we won't do anything to earn the wrath of the Ash." I was about to add the threat of Bo wringing our necks but maybe that wouldn't have been the case anymore.

"Why should I help you? And why should I believe you?" she shot back heatedly.

"You can trust me, remember? That's why you came with me." A flash of recognition crossed her brown eyes which caused a flutter of hope in my heart.

"And I gave up my bloody club for the light, the least you can do is help me!" Vex added. I shot him a glare, knowing full well he was not helping the case.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing me to _him_; and Vex, you brought _more_ complications to my friends than anything else." Her eyes were sad, even if only briefly. I averted my gaze, shame heating my cheeks. _She wouldn't help; I'd have to get Jazmine some other way_.

"What do you need my help with?" she asked. My gaze snapped back at her, my heart near bursting with optimism. "Is it for your _performance_ issues?" The snort that left me was unavoidable, I couldn't help it. Not only had Lauren agreed which guaranteed getting Jazz back, she also made fun of Vex! _Where the hell did that come from_?

"She agreed, now pay up." With a click of his tongue, he got his phone, sent a text then nodded.

"Package is on its way, and as promised, no damage has been inflicted." His lips lifted up into what I supposed was a smile as he scratched his chin. If ever a man had a pedo look, it was him. "Maybe I should go into the business of trafficking."

"Trafficking? You're trading me to get someone else?" The hurt that flooded her chocolate gaze robbed me of breath. I didn't want Lauren knowing about Jazmine without an explanation, which I hadn't figured out yet. I _told_ Vex I didn't want Lauren to know.

"Only because I know he won't hurt you. I told you before, you can trust me."

We argued, my stomach twisting into painful knots in fear of not only losing Jazmine again but Lauren. Just as I felt like giving up, Lauren shocked me by agreeing.

"Perfect timing too, because look who just arrived." I turned and felt an overwhelming urge to fall to my knees.

Jazmine was about thirty feet away, followed by the big lug Gerard. That _had_ to be her, nobody else radiated the same kind of aura she did. The way she walked, so strong and confident, just the way I taught her so many years ago.

When she was merely fifteen feet away she stopped in her tracks and met my eyes. Her blue orbs swam with tears as she gulped. My own tears stung at my eyes as I clutched at my heart, choking back a sob.

"Tamsin!" Her voice erupted through the silence that fell around me, sending my self-restraint to shit. I ran, not giving a rat's ass if everyone in the world saw. I threw my arms around her, engulfing her in a bone-breaking hug. She squealed and laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks as I lifted her off the ground.

"I can't believe you're here," I mumbled repeatedly under my breath. She clung to me, her thin arms wound firmly around my waist.

"I can't believe you're here, and I'm holding you," I sniffed, slowly pulling away. "You look absolutely stunning, sweetie."

"I'm here, Tamsin and you're here and we're here and I'm with my family again." I wiped at the teen's tears with my thumbs, placing a kiss on her temple. Her smile was watery but genuine and sent such a rush of happiness flowing into my veins. "Hey Tamsin, who's she?" She jerked her chin at the blonde doctor.

"Why not find out for yourself?" I smiled back at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her toward Lauren and Vex.

"I'd be of no use to you if I continue to experience this level of pain," Lauren told Vex. Before I could demand time for the doctor to handle her hand situation, Jazz stepped in.

"I think I can help you with that. I have a gift of healing."

They turned toward us, both with a look of shock gracing their faces.

"I'm Jazmine Lucile, but most people call me Jazz or Jazzy and sometimes Lucy. You could call me whichever you like," Jazmine greeted, sticking out her hand toward Lauren. Again, pride swelled within my chest over the casual way the young Fae interacted with Lauren, as if she weren't just some human. Little J didn't let any snooty stuck up Fae fuckers ruin her amazing heart and I was incredibly grateful.

"I'm Lauren, just Lauren." The Doc even smiled at Jazmine, shaking her hand firmly.

"Now that introductions have been made, the good doctor and I will be on our way. She-devil one and two, I bid you adieu," Vex said with a cavalier wave of his manicured hand. "We don't have time for your failed experiments, little girl."

Jazmine gaped at Vex's retreating back, thrown by his outright insulting comment. The teen tried to hide the hurt his words provoked but didn't to do so quickly enough.

"She's not the failure, Vex, that's _you_!" I yelled as he got into his jeep. The SUV pulled out quickly, throwing up a cloud of dust and rubble as it drove away. "That fucker, don't listen to him," I said, frowning.

She smiled thinly. "I know I still have a lot to learn, it's just hard to do when there's no one like me." I nodded, gloom weeding into the happiness she instigated.

"So… he's gone? Lucio's actually… gone?" The words were difficult to get passed the lump that had grown in my throat. Tears once again threatened to fall from my eyes as I watched the instant shift in Jazmine's mood.

"Yeah," she nodded. She looked down, golden hair falling like a curtain as she fiddled with her hands. "Daddy's gone."

What happened then, when she said _those_ words, would remain a secret between her and I. No one ever found out that I ended up passing out. The last thing my mind caught was Jazmine's arms holding me up before it all slipped away.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, I love you guys for the time you take to read, review, follow and favorite. Updates from now on will possibly be limited to once a week or maybe even every other week. I've neglected my other fics so I'm going to try for those and my friend is gonna work on one she wants me to beta. All that means is I'll be busy with fics and school and everything. Any news concerning my progress on my fics will be posted on my tumblr. I'm also open to taking questions as well as suggestions. Thanks for reading, lovelies!

**crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr . com**


	6. Hope Springs Eternal

_**Fae-tal Affections**_

Trying to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)

* * *

**A/N**: To my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I know that's not a real word): I'm incredibly thankful for the continued support of this! Seriously, you guys are so flippin' awesome!

**Guest Review Responses:** Thank you so much for the comments! I'm a little sad that I can't PM you with a personal one on one response but I want you to know it is all appreciated. Sergeik, to be totally honest with you, I'm not even sure the exact route this story is taking but I have a few set ideas I'm sure will be interesting. Thanks so much for the continued support (and compliments even if they make me blush lol) The story will revolve around Lauren and her growth as well as her ties to Bo and Tamsin. Bo will become more frequent in the story and so will Tamsin and Jazmine. Vex'll also be around for reasons I'm not so clear on. Hope you like this! Takethat, Bo is back at the end of this chapter and will become more present, I assure you. This is, after all under the category of Lauren/Bo, is it not? Guest (1), Lauren and Tamsin would be an interesting couple, no doubt. We'll see what happens! (; GL, I was debating on whether or not to do it but ended up going with it. I'm incredibly glad that you liked it! Sehat, Tamsin is struggling with her confused feelings toward Lauren, which is partly because the doc reminds her of someone. Tamsin will have a major role in this fic with her own weird story and not to fear, Bo is here! But I'm not sure how you'll like her part so much /: we'll see! Guest (2), I honestly ship Doccubus and Copdoc/Doccop both so this will develop with my ships in mind. And so glad you love this because I love it and more love makes more words appear on the screen,

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr .**** com** (just be sure to remove the spaces. I follow back everyone and will be posting spoilers every now and again.) And without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Hope Springs Eternal_**

"You're insane, Mesmer."

Vex smiled at me, shaking his head slowly as he lifted his arms above his head. His palms were exposed and if I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was speaking to God.

"I'm a visionary!" he exclaimed, tossing his head back. The laugh that left his lips was loud and ominous as it bounced against the walls of the lab we were in. I was tempted to punch him just to shut him up; something felt incredibly unhinged about him.

"Is that what they call mentally ill these days?" I quipped. "Look, Vex, what you want me to do… it's intriguing but I'm almost absolutely certain it'll end in disaster. What kind of person do you think I am? I'm not with a death wish nor will I ruin any image I ever had of a unicorn. They're majestic creatures that I refuse to harm."

"I would never have pegged you for a fairy tale type of girl. I always thought you were more of a book worm type. A ten year old who had the greatest fascination for the latest algae or something, but I guess not. Oi, did you wear the frilly dresses while your momma read you stories of Cinderella and daddy played the knight?" He cackled again, walking small circles around me like a hyena on the hunt. I scowled at him before I shoved the Fae away keeping in mind to avoid using my injured hand.

"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you, Mesmer. I could always say no." Anger ignited in his dark irises.

"Don't you get it, doctor? I _need_ your help with this. That blood could be the key to the greatest medicinal creation in all history! It could cure me… of _everything_!" he shouted. The passion behind his voice amplified it so that I could hear the echo in my chest.

"Cure you of what?" I shot back. "Just because you don't have your powers you want me to bleed out every small child's dream creature? The deal was to help you with nothing immoral and yet here you are with your ludicrous idea!" I was irrationally angry, I understood that and I was sure that he did as well. His mention of my father was the trigger, but I wouldn't tell him that. He'd just have to handle it if he really wanted my help.

"I never said anything about bleeding it out, Blondie. You're the one that put those words in my mouth. What I'm saying is that we get some blood from the beast and work with it. Nobody in the last two centuries has been able to get close enough to one without dealing with certain snags."

"Then why ask for my help now? I mean, I'm not even Fae so how the hell am I supposed to draw blood, let alone get close to one?" I responded irately. A part of me knew exactly who inspired those words and the truth behind them.

"I would have asked your lady friend but then that'd mean getting Kenzi involved and I'd prefer to keep her in the dark." He furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "Look, this isn't just for me; it's for the world too. I just want it to be available. I _need_ it available. The reason I want it first is to cure myself, see if it works. I'm going through things, Doc. During my travels I learned things, important things. Among those things was a legend of Eashnam, the woman who cured death. The story isn't very detailed and quite drab but what I did get out of it is the impression of magic that unicorn's blood has." He began pacing, his erratic mood shifting from eager to jittery.

"Are you on crack?" I asked bluntly, inching toward the exit. Maybe he hadn't had his fix and was going to turn violent.

"I'm dying!" he yelled. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him, shocked to see his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I'm dying," he repeated in a resigned voice. The dark haired Fae shuffled to his desk chair and slumped down, burying his face in his hands.

"Dying?" The word felt odd on my tongue as I directed it toward him, unsure of how I felt about the new information. He lifted his head, a deep scowl pulling at his features.

"Have you gone deaf while I was gone?" he asked sarcastically. I frowned.

"Do you really think that's a good way to talk to me if you're really dying? By the looks and sounds of it, I'm certain that my cooperation is your last hope." Somehow, his scowl deepened further and a silly part of me feared his face would stay like that. "I'll need to run some tests to see what's wrong with you; maybe I could find a cure for you without having to hunt down a unicorn."

He laughed bitterly, jumping from his chair and briskly walking toward a file cabinet near the station he said I was to use. With jerky movements, he removed various folders that were colored differently. When his arms were full, he turned and thrust them at me.

"I have a lot of influence in the Fae world and made sure to pull in many of the favors that were due. Some of the greatest minds in all of history worked on me." A brief smirk touched his lips before the somber look took his features once more. "Once I knew I none of them could help me and heard the legend, I had to get your help."

"So, explain a few things to me then, Vex. Why _me_? Why _Tamsin_?" I let out a breath and opened my arms, letting the files drop to the floor and papers scatter. "Why didn't you get anyone else?" I met his dark eyes in challenge.

"No one else would help." For once in the entire time I knew the man, I trusted his answer. "Either way, no one else _could_. The legend says that only a woman, a _human_ woman, can approach a female unicorn. The females are the ones who heal while the males protect. Like I said before, I didn't want the succubus getting involved because then she'd get Kenzi into it too." He looked away, swallowing thickly before he continued. "I knew with the right trading material, the she-devil would gladly help me. And everyone knows that you don't break a blood oath unless you want to face dire consequences."

I shook my head, attempting to sort through the different conflicting thoughts that raged in my mind. I had reasons to trust the Valkyrie but I also had many reasons to have my doubts. _Was Vex sincere in his explanations_? _Was he really… _dying?

"What do _I_ get out of this?" I finally queried, pushing aside the more noble part of my mind. The dark Fae's brows lifted in evident surprise.

"Didn't you become a doctor for all that sentimental rubbish?" The glare I threw his way caused him to shrug before responding more appropriately. "You'll get to heal your hand, cure my death and make some bank, sound good enough?"

"Wait, would it be able to help Bo handle her hunger? Would she be able to use that instead of having to feed in order to heal?" Maybe I could use the unicorn's blood in order to create a sort of serum that could help me with Bo. Dyson wouldn't be any better for Bo than me! We'd be on an equal playing field!

"I tell you that you won't need a fucking cast or sling anymore and you instantly jump to your taco munching partner? Didn't you let it slip that she somehow _caused_ that ugly mess?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, unwilling to face the harsh truth of his words just yet; not when hope began to blossom within my chest.

"I'll do it," I stated firmly. "Tell me what I need to do."

...

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, eyeing the trail of gold dust that led into a dense forest.

"What happened?" came Vex's anxious voice. I bent down, pinching the dust between my fingers; it was still warm.

"She got away but she's close," I answered. He let out an annoyed grunt. "She's in human form so calm down."

"We got lucky; I told you good fortune was on my side. Get going."

"Rolling my eyes, I trudged forward, awkwardly shifting my sling around my backpack. My skin itched under the cast I wore, irritating me further as my hand began to ache again.

"Are you sure this could heal me too? It doesn't sound likely," I said quietly.

"Yes, yes, fractures, breaks, cuts and scrapes are guaranteed to be healed. Now, be quiet, you'll scare her!" he whispered fiercely.

I huffed, yanking out the Bluetooth device from my ear and tossing it to the side before I wove my body between the close knit trees. I continued to follow the creature's tracks in silence. The terrain was uneven with thick roots growing from the ground which made me stumble at times but I maintained a steady speed. Birds and small animals could be heard throughout my trek. I slowed my pace once I spotted a clearing up ahead where the forest sounds were the loudest, which wasn't normal. As silently as I could I removed my sling, slipped off my backpack then put my sling back on. Kneeling down, I regulated my breathing as best I could while watching her.

She was barefoot and dressed in a simple white babydoll dress, standing in the center of the clearing surrounded by woodland creatures. Her bright red hair shimmered in the sunlight that filtered through the trees as she crouched down, the dress hitching up to mid-thigh. Her silky looking tresses fell in waves on either side of her face as she reached toward a small deer. Her skin appeared incredibly pale and smooth, and I could almost hear my cousin's snider remarks about fictional vampires. But I knew how real vampires looked like and nothing the human author wrote was anywhere near the reality of it. Either way, the being before me was so much more beautiful than any fictional character in any book. I stayed there, mesmerized by her graceful movements and peaceful presence.

"Step out of the shadows," she then said in a voice that echoed softly around me. Her attention was still on the buck whose fur she stroked. "Yes, I am speaking to you, _Lauren_." My pulse quickened to the point that I feared undergoing cardiac arrest.

"H-how did you know my name?" I stammered unintelligibly. I got to my feet and stepped forward on wobbly legs.

"All Fae know of the two most news worthy humans in our world, including those of us that seem more _elusive_. You, Lauren Lewis, are the doctor that saved many lives, are you not?"

I blushed and nodded meekly as she lifted her attention from the animal to rest on me. Her eyes were a startling emerald green.

"It has also been said that you interact with the other human and her Fae tie, Kenzi and Bo the Unaligned Succubus." She tilted her head to the side causing locks of her fiery hair to fall and curtain her face. A pang of pain surged in my heart.

"I'm not sure our interactions will be as frequent as they once were. Certain _complications_ have arisen. Actually, that's why I'm here; I'm not going to even try and lie to you. Someone told me a legend of your kind and a woman, Eashnam I believe. It was said that with the aid of your... blood, she cured herself of a dire sickness and lived a long, pleasant life free of sickness. My _friend_ is dying and a cure for him has yet to be found. I sought you out in order to heal him and well," I began blushing again. She raised her brows at me, silently urging me on. With a hesitant sigh, I nodded and went on. "Bo is a succubus, as you mentioned earlier. I… I fell in love with her but a wolf pledged his love to her; he has the whole life-mate hang up." I swallowed thickly, embarrassment heating my cheeks once more. "If I could create a serum that would stave off her hunger or heal her after getting hurt, Dyson wouldn't have as much leverage with her."

Sympathy filled her gaze as she rose to her full height. She beckoned me closer, a sad smile gracing her pink lips. Without another thought in my mind, I moved toward her. Our eyes locked when I stood in front of her.

"I have many names, Lauren Lewis, but you may call me Skye. I can feel your heart aching, and so can these beautiful beings surrounding us. I feel more than most do. I am older than most and have seen much in my life." Skye's fingertips brushed across my forehead, causing a tingling sensation to spread across my skin. "I recognize you, doctor. I have been near you before, many years ago. I also recognize your lineage, so I shall grant you what you seek as a token of friendship, but be wary of -"

The sound of a snapping twig broke the spell Skye and I were under. All the animals which had been calm shot out of the clearing, fueled by instinctual fear. The Fae whirled around, the air surrounding her shimmered brilliantly. She stepped directly in front of me, crossing her arms over her chest with a small sigh. The wind picked up, sending the hem of her dress fluttering around her legs.

"You have no business here, Kenzi Belikov, so I suggest you leave."

"How do you… _hotpants_?" Kenzi's voice went up a few octaves as she leaned her body to the side to gape at me from around Skye. Her pale blue eyes bugged out unattractively as her mouth hung open.

"What are you doing here?" we asked each other in unison. Skye shifted to the left, removing herself from between Kenzi and I. The red head began to sparkle, her skin reflecting sunlight like a diamond. My cousin would _really_ go bat shit after that. I wasn't sure why but Kenzi didn't seem to realize that Skye was as bright as a disco ball because she continued to stare at me as if I were the one that demanded attention. She was frozen in place, staring unblinking at me in the same position as before. After a moment of scrutiny, I realized that her chest wasn't even moving.

"I must go now, doctor. The succubus is near and I cannot risk exposure. I have not had an _unexpected_ encounter with a single Fae in over two millennia." Gold flecks grew in her emerald eyes as she stared intently at me, as if trying to silently communicate a secret that I couldn't quite grasp. "Remember to be wary with the gifts you receive, little doctor." She grinned then, nearly blinding me with its splendor and light. "And _never_ forget, _sperare_ _vivit_!" Light exploded and surrounded me, inhibiting my sight.

I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the bright spots behind my eyelids. Her tinkling voice rang inside my head. _Sperare __vivit_!

"Hey! Where'd virginal sacrifice go?" Kenzi demanded, whipping her head back and forth. Not a breath later, Bo rushed into the clearing with a brandished sword in one hand and vial in another. Apparently once Skye disappeared so did her time freeze.

"Kenz, are you…" her voice trailed off once she saw me. Something warm and familiar flashed in the dark depths of her eyes before irritation took over. "What are you doing here?" Her gaze then raked down my body and landed on my sling and cast. Bo's pupils dilated as electrifying blue took over her once brown irises. "What the fuck happened? Who did that to you?" she growled.

"How did I _not_ see that?" Kenzi exclaimed.

"You reacted to your name instantly, focusing more on that than your surroundings, including me and the gold on the ground. Once you caught a glimpse of me, the attention shifted to primarily my face. Before you could open your senses further than the tunnel vision, Bo came barreling toward us and your focus shifted again. Simple enough to explain, don't you think?"

They both blinked at me, causing an awkward smile to curl my lips. My _geek speak_, as Bo so fondly referred to it, chased away the darker succubus aura from her, turning her eyes back to the usual chocolate brown color.

"Well, I should be going now, bye!" I quickly waved, turning to head into the line of trees. I was a short seven feet from the safety of the forest when a brush of fingers touched my back, between my shoulder blades. My good arm dropped lamely to my side while an involuntary shiver ran down my spine as I stood frozen in place.

"Lauren, why are you here, what happened?" she asked softly. She was so close that her breath tickled my ear which caused my heart to leap painfully in my chest.

"Life happened, Bo. Don't worry about it," I replied curtly. I was incredibly grateful that the tightness in my throat didn't affect my speech.

"Like hell I won't. Who did this to you?" She wrapped her long fingers around my wrist, holding me firmly in place.

"It was an accident, now _let go of me_," I grit out. Her grip loosened, giving me an opportunity to flee and so I did. I ran into the forest, picking up my backpack midstride.

_What the hell were Kenzi and Bo doing? Were they looking for Skye too? _Fuck_! I didn't get the blood_! I tripped over a thick root, hurtling face first toward the forest floor. Twisting my body so I'd land on my side on the backpack, I clutched my injured hand to my chest.

When I collided with the ground a sharp pain shot from my ribs throughout my whole body causing my breath to catch. My eyes watered as I moved, shrugging off the bag and lifting myself from the ground. A bitter laugh left my trembling lips when I saw a crimson tipped knife jutting from it.

"You've got to be shitting me." With a deep sense of dread, I pressed my hand to the wound, ready to assess just how fucked I was. Wincing at the pain, I felt warm liquid spilling from between my fingers, freely flowing from the wound. Dizziness began to cloud my thoughts as I swayed, my hand still pressed to my side.

"_'Hope_ _lives'_ my ass!" I yelled. Blinding pain erupted behind my eyes and spread, much worse than what the knife caused. I dropped to my knees, screams streaming from my mouth without cease. I was dying and for such a stupid clumsy move. Tears ran down my cheeks as the pain continued. My nerve endings were going ballistic and I felt the approaching darkness of either death or unconsciousness creeping closer with each passing second.

My vision began to narrow and hearing was impaired. My screams died off once my body fell numb. I dropped to the floor, physically and emotionally spent. I couldn't feel my broken hand, nor could I feel the gash in my side.

So much had happened in less than thirty-six hours and I just wanted it all gone. My entire life had been stressed and on a fragile balance, in the army, among the Fae and with relationships, familial and romantic. Why couldn't I just get a break? Why did I have to fall in love with the most amazing and wonderful woman who just so happened to be a succubus who thrived on intense sex? Why couldn't I just give up?

"Lauren!" I opened my eyes, which I hadn't even realized were closed. Bo was kneeling beside me, tears in her dark eyes. She lifted my head and rested it in her lap, brushing back my hair. "Oh my God, Lauren." Blood stained her fingers. "No, _no_!" She lifted my body in her arms with a grunt, her soft sobs shaking us both. "Fight, damn it, _fight_!"

That's when I remembered why I continued on in life. I lost so many people throughout the years and felt such grief with each new loss. I knew, in the deepest part of my core, that if I gave up I would inflict the same type of anguish on someone I loved.

"Sperare vivit… hope… lives," I whispered, unwillingly falling into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N**: I will remind you again and again how much I love you guys for the time you take to read, review, follow and favorite. Like I've mentioned before, updates will be a lot slower than before (lo siento!) I'm working on school projects, studying, working on my other fics, beta'ing my friend's fic and dealing with unsettled feelings (icky icky stuff y'all). Anyway, any news concerning my progress on my fics will be posted on my tumblr. I'm also open to taking questions as well as suggestions. Thanks for reading, lovelies!

P.S. Sperare vivit is Latin for hope lives

**crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr . com**


	7. Drunk and Dangerous

_**Fae-tal Affections**_

Trying to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)

* * *

**A/N**: To my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I know that's not a real word): I'm incredibly thankful for the continued support of this! Seriously, you guys are so flippin' awesome!

**Guest Review Responses:** Thank you so much for the comments! I'm a little sad that I can't PM you with a personal one on one response but I want you to know it is all appreciated. _Guest (1)_, sperare vivit is Latin, yes. _Sergeik_,I agree with everything you said. I think they both need time to develop and understand their feelings. Both Lauren and Bo need to grow if they ever want to be a good couple and well, this _'break'_ should help them. Oh and Vex'll be Team Lauren in this, but he might not exactly ship BoLo. _JayJay_, Jazz and Tamsin's relationship shall finally be exposed (for the most part). I won't lie, I have a major weakness for Copdoc (or doccop, whichever you prefer) but Doccubus was what got me into the fandom so, we'll see! Thanks so much for your review, it makes writing a lot easier. _Ran_, I love the way you worded my heartbreaking. I'm pretty psyched knowing I got you to ship all three! Who knows who Lauren will end up with in this story though, I've been wondering. _GL_, Vex can't be too nice, I love his cheeky replies. And we'll see how the Lauren/Bo dynamic will progress. _Alex_, thank you so much! _Briannix_, love the name first of all. Secondly, thanks so much!

Oh, guys, wanna pitch in and give random names I could use? I'd love to have some and any 'Fae' ya wanna see? A genie or mermaid perhaps? Let me know! (:

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr .**** com** (just be sure to remove the spaces. I follow back everyone and will be posting spoilers every now and again.) And without further ado, here it is! (Longest chapter so far, WOOHOO!)

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Drunk and Dangerous**_

"Trick, _Trick_! Look, she's finally waking up," I heard someone yell. My head throbbed and my mouth felt horribly dry. "Hurry up!" The loud shouts only worsened the pulsing pain that shook my skull.

"Will you _shut up_?" I snapped, finally opening my eyes. The sight of a doe eyed, gaping succubus graced my line of vision as the world came into focus. A pang of regret flitted around the pit of my stomach before bitterness muted my tongue. We continued to stare at each other, unsure how to proceed when we both spoke volumes in our silence.

"Ah, Lauren, how're you feeling?" Trick asked upon his arrival. It was then, when I pulled my gaze from Bo, that I noticed I was in Trick's study under the Dal. He approached me with a pitcher of water and large glass on a serving tray.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm nursing an intense hangover," I replied in a raspy voice. He nodded with a small smile gracing his lips as he supplanted his granddaughter's spot at my side.

"I gave you some Galavan root to calm the fever you had." He poured water into the glass and offered it to me. "The side effects are almost identical to those of a hangover. You'll need to hydrate in order to ease the nausea." I drank greedily, downing all the water in four gulps. My parched mouth felt much better and the itch in my throat instantly went away.

"Better, much better," I announced, handing the glass back to Trick. Instead of putting it to the side like I thought he would, he refilled it and handed it back.

I took it once more, with my hand in the cast and winced on instinct yet no pain came when I held the cup. Bo materialized beside me, easily reconquering her position at my side.

"Does it hurt? Is there anything I can do? Painkillers? Do you need painkillers?" She took the water from me, placing it on the stand next to me.

"Does it itch? I remember last time I was in a cast, that bad boy itched like crazy," Kenzi said upon entering the room. "I had to use a coat hanger to get rid of it." I laughed in spite of Bo's proximity, my slight headache and the strange situation I found myself in in general, because no matter what, the goth was always a constant. She grinned at me, relief flooding her pale blue eyes as she walked closer.

"It's simply mind over matter Kenzi; so long as I preoccupy my mind with other thoughts, I won't be bothered." I flexed the fingers of my ruined hand with expectations of pain only to feel nothing other than the roughness of the cast. "Trick, the Galavant root, is it only used for fevers or is there more?"

"For centuries the Fae have used it for fevers, tremors and epileptic fits but that's all it's been known to affect. Why do you ask?" He studied me in silence, waiting patiently for my answer as I gazed at my hand in wonder.

"My injury is incredibly better," I finally said. "Do you think that the Galavant could have…" My eyes widened as I leapt from the couch I was on. As cautiously as I could, I lifted my shirt and took it off, tentatively running my fingers over my side. Bandages clung to my skin where the knife stabbed into me and I huffed in annoyance. Looking down I saw the bandages were stained red with my blood.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" Bo demanded, holding my top. I shook my head then slowly started to peel the dressings off. I felt mild stinging only because of the adhesive of the bandages.

"Holy shit balls!" Kenzi gasped. My skin was perfectly smooth without a single trace of any wound. "Doc, the woods better not have been some prank because I'm not afraid to kick some ass."

"How can this be?" We all stared at my unmarred flesh, too shocked to form anymore coherent words. I was so distracted that I hadn't noticed how close Bo was until she brushed her fingers down my side. Electricity sizzled beneath her touch.

"Flawless," she murmured. A haze of lust and desire wrapped around my mind as her hand lingered on my skin. A faint blue outlined her dark irises and grew in intensity the longer she stared into my eyes. Our bodies gravitated closer and closer of their own accord. My breathing grew ragged and labored at the feel of her breath on my lips. Memories of nights spent in bed sharing sweet kisses and passionate embraces flooded my mind, splashing cold water on my longing.

"Don't touch me," I ordered through grit teeth. Before she could even react, Kenzi swooped in and pulled her away. Bo didn't protest as the younger woman extracted my shirt from her possession and returned it to me. I slipped it on wordlessly. Tension filled the air around us only to be broken by the loud ring of Trick's telephone.

I would have laughed at the comically frightened way he stepped between us if not for the penetrating stare I felt boring into my skull. I couldn't force my gaze her way, instead focusing my attention on Trick as he answered the phone.

"Hello," he answered with a hint of relief in his voice. His face visibly relaxed for a brief moment. "Meredith what…" He sucked in a startled breath before slamming his fist down on the table. "Not again!" His grip tightened on the receiver as he nodded. "Alright. I know. I'll see you there. Yes, of course I will." He hung up, banging his fist against the hardwood table once more.

"Trick, what's wrong?" Bo inquired. My heart rate finally slowed to its normal beat when she lifted her attention from me.

"Bo, I need you to accompany me, _alone_." He offered an apologetic glance Kenzi's way then turned to fully face me.

"Feelin' the love, T-man," Kenzi muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry Kenz," he offered, still facing me. "Lauren, I'm not sure what happened to you but I'll look into it once Bo and I take care of some things." Without waiting for a reply, he faced Bo with a grave expression highlighting his aged features. "Another hit," was all he said.

Bo's dark brows furrowed into a deep grimace while her grandfather gathered various tomes in his arms. Indecision flickered in her dark irises momentarily before she rushed forward. Confusion froze me in place as she pulled me flush against her, tangling one hand in my hair. In the next instant she crushed her lips against mine, mumbling incoherently into the sloppy kiss. My body reacted to hers as naturally as breathing, allowing her tongue access as it swept along my bottom lip when my arm wound around her waist. Nearly overwhelming, tingling sensations danced over my body and grew in intensity the longer we stayed connected. Just as my tongue wrapped around hers in a fight for dominance she was ripped from my embrace.

"We have to go, _now_," Trick instructed. With a stiff nod she followed him away from me, across the room and left the two humans, who loved her dearly, alone.

Silence fell on our shoulders as we watched Bo and her grandfather walk up the stairs leading to the main section of the Dal and exit of the building. I felt Kenzi shift beside me once the pair was out of sight. The weight of what transpired between Bo and I settled in the air as the goth let out a long sigh.

"Doc, she's changing and struggling right now. You know Bo-Bo," she began. I turned to face her, uncertain how to reply; my emotions felt too raw. "She loves you, Lauren and I'm really, _really_ sorry about opening my mouth b-"

"Don't be sorry. Bo should have told me. You shed some light on our situation," I said, cutting her off. Pain swelled with my chest, squeezing my heart but I continued. "You know, I always felt like Bo was a dream in my nightmare of a life, a beacon of hope. When I felt like I had no one else to turn to, Bo showed up. I know we went through things and I messed up at times but I always loved her and when it came to it, I always made my decisions clear. When Nadia woke up, she knew I had to be there for her. She knew that we had history and I was all Nadia had. Bo and I talked about it and knew where we stood. I told her how I felt about them both. She understood. I explained to make sure she understood. I couldn't let Bo go without telling her why. I laid it all out. What _she_ did was sneak around behind my back, knowing full well how he felt... _feels_ about her. When you told me, I confronted her and at first she denied it. We would have broken up then and there except Hale interrupted us. Once we dealt with Fae that issue, we got to the crack shack and things were so much clearer. She gave us up for _him_, Kenzi. She purposely got me mad in order to break up. She held being human against me. _You_ of all people know how that feels." My blood began to boil and a strange stinging settled between my eyes.

"She's not so great with words maybe-"

"She started our conversation with 'I'm going back to Dyson,' of all fucking things! I thought she was joking but the more we _talked_ the more obvious and concrete her decision became. It hurt and she knows it hurt. Look, I'm heading up to get a drink, coming?" I couldn't stay cooped up in my ex's grandfather's study any more.

I didn't wait for an answer and charged up the stairs in a huff. The stinging didn't go away and thanks to the impromptu make out session, a dull ache settled between my thighs. With a tired groan, I eased myself onto one of the bar stools and rubbed my temples.

"Bad day, Blondie?" one of the waitresses, Alymna, probed with a gentle smile. Her light orange eyes studied my face as she worked behind the bar, mixing different drinks with ease. I watched her skilled movements, distracted momentarily from my strange life. Her long fingers gripped the neck of a bottle and I became entranced by her soft looking bronze skin.

"You could say that," I responded smoothly. She chuckled, handing me the drink she had been working on with a wink.

"In that case, this one's on the house." Her voice was alluring and I felt myself leaning closer to her when she stepped in front of me. The bar was the only think between us, and by the way her eyes grew darker, I knew I could have her if I really wanted. _Bo would be _so_ jealous_. The traitorous thought wrapped around my mind many times before I mustered enough courage to reply the way I did.

"Wouldn't Trick mind?" I asked, my tone dripping with suggestive undercurrents. She bit her lip and half smirked, strands of her dark hair falling into her face.

"We can keep a secret." Alymna placed her palms on the bar, bending forward so our faces were inches apart.

"A black martini, _por favor_," Kenzi said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. The sexual tension between the Fae and I vaporized with the sudden appearance of the eccentric young woman; at least on my side it did.

"Sure," Alymna grit out. I raised my brows at the woman, raising the glass she poured me to my lips before taking a big swig. There was an instant burn in my throat but it went away almost as quickly as it occurred.

"Whatcha drinkin' there, Hot Pants?" Kenzi's voice was a little louder than I felt it should have been.

"You're not very subtle," I laughed, already feeling the buzz from the alcohol humming in my blood. Whatever I drank was incredibly potent, immediately loosening my muscles along with my inhibitions. Alymna raised her brow at me, a small frown curling her lips as she gave Kenzi her drink.

"Well, Al's hot and stuff but I don't really approve; she seems kinda shady." At that, the caramel skinned Fae turned her nose up, haughtily snarked '_humans_' then went about her business with the other customers. "Did I say something wrong?" My companion feigned innocence, placing her hand over her heart and looking at me with wide eyes.

"You knew she'd hear you." The mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes made it pretty hard to buy the guiltless act.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she countered. Instead of refuting her claims further, I just rolled my eyes and smiled. I felt calmer than I had since I found out about Bo and_him_; Kenzi just had that effect on people. Well, Kenzi and the strong, alcohol induced buzz that clouded my thoughts.

I downed the rest of my glass' contents in a matter of minutes, grinning like a fool as I stared at another waitress' ass. I could possibly get any one of them into the sack without breaking much of a sweat. Damn, it felt like forever since I had sex. _Damn, I need to get laid_. I knew the insane amounts of sex with Bo would bite me in the ass one day

"Yeah, you do," Kenzi smirked. I frowned, turning on my stool to face her.

"Did I really say that out loud?" I asked with a slight slur. She took the glass from in front of me and shook her head.

"Whatever Al gave you _had_ to be spiked. I _told_ you she was shady." She would have continued with talking about the waitress had her phone not gone off. So, with a small shrug and wave of her hand, she leapt from her seat and walked back toward Trick's study with the device to her ear.

I dropped my head with a bang against the counter, covering myself with my arms. I knew I wasn't the best while intoxicated but I could hold my liquor like a heavyweight. Alymna really must have done something to me, either through the drink or through her Fae abilities. Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes. At least the prickle between my eyes had gone away.

"I'm _telling_ you T, Gerard and I are cool!"

My ears perked at the sweet voice, finding a ridiculous amount of comfort in the sound.

"Little J, you're going to drive me up the da-darn wall." The second voice was more familiar with its irritated and sarcastic attitude. "I fu… freaking swear if I find out he tried anything, and I mean _anything_, I'll skin you both."

I kept my head down in order to hide my smile. Tamsin had refrained from the use of expletives for some odd reason and I found it strangely endearing.

"You're just like dad," the other voice replied. By then, even in my muddled state of mind, I deduced it was the girl from that afternoon, Jazmine.

"You know, you have his eyes," Tamsin commented softly, losing all the annoyance from her voice. I lifted my face enough to search for the pair while remaining more or less hidden. They were further than I expected, far enough so that I shouldn't have been able to hear them as clearly as I did.

"You've said that a _bunch_ of times, T." The girl exhaled loudly, slumping a little before wrapping her arms around the older blonde. Shock cleared my mind a little as I watched the cynical Valkyrie hug the teenager fiercely, placing multiple kisses to the crown of her head. The two looked like sisters, comfortable and affectionate with one another.

"I wish I had a sister," I found myself saying aloud. Tamsin's gaze locked with mine the moment the words tumbled from my lips. She unwrapped her arms from the mysterious Fae, taking her hand instead to lead her toward me.

"Hey," she greeted softly, almost shyly. I gazed at her, feeling the buzz return with a vengeance as a slow smile crept onto my face.

"Hi." We locked stares, and it was in that moment I noticed the flecks of light brown in her emerald eyes. They fascinated me, trapping me. If I thought I felt any attraction to the waitress, whose name escaped me, it was nothing in comparison to what those green eyes sparked in my nether region.

"Heyyy," Jazmine interjected, dragging the word out. For a moment she eyed at me in silence, a corner of her mouth dipping in concentration. "Lauren," she finally nodded. "Lauren suits you." She beamed at me, letting go of Tamsin in order to offer me her hand a second time that day.

"Jazmine, with its Persian origin, is for the flower because of its pure beauty. It also means '_gift of God_'." She nodded, squeezing my hand in hers once I grasped it. "It suits you as far as I can tell." Her smile grew and a certain sparkle lit her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't heal you earlier, but if you like, I can now." She pointed toward the cast.

"Actually, I need some help getting it off. I think something Trick gave me did the trick."

"Trick did the trick, eh?" Tamsin laughed. It was incredibly out of character for her to do anything other than mock, sneer or scoff but I didn't mind. Her laugh was beautiful. _What the hell am I thinking_?

"Who's Trick?" I struggled to shift my attention from the blonde detective but managed to do so when Jazmine poked my cheek.

"The owner of the Dal," I told her with a smile.

"Does that mean you get free drinks?" The excitement in her voice reminded me of Kenzi.

"For everyone over 19, _yes_, and last I checked, you're still 17," Tamsin snapped, almost sounding like her usual self.

"Whatever," Jazmine retorted in true teenaged fashion. "So, you're all better? May I ask what you think he gave you? An herb perhaps? Was it prepared as a tea or given dry? Do you remember the texture and color?" She fired her questions my way, taking my imprisoned hand in hers and knocking on the cast.

"He said he only gave me Galavant root which-"

"- is known only to heal fevers and similar illnesses as well as epileptic fits. He must have given you something else." For the first time I met her, a genuine frown decorated her face. I didn't like the sight and apparently neither did Tamsin.

"We'll figure it out, Doogie," the detective assured. I nodded in support.

"Don't call me Doogie, Tubby Tammy," Jazmine grumped, managing a small grin. _Tubby Tammy_?

"Fine, now shut up and let me help her get that thing off."

"_I_ can do it."

"Like hell you-"

I yelped, effectively cutting her off. The small blonde managed to crumble the thick cast into broken pieces, letting up the pressure at the last second to inflict only mild pain.

"Sorry, I should've warned you." She sheepishly gathered the shattered molding in a pile and went to look for help cleaning up.

"She has strength now?" Tamsin mused aloud. She ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a disgruntled breath as she watched the girl flag down someone.

"Adolescent Fae usually come into different abilities in stages. You, of course, know that. And you must know her species therefore this shouldn't shock you." Her brows furrowed when she looked at me. "The bewilderment in your voice was clearly evident."

"It feels like just yesterday her dad called L… called _me_ to share the news of her birth." Panic and sorrow burned bright in her eyes as she worried her lip between her teeth. Her slip was a little too obvious, even with lust and alcohol dulling my senses. Yet, I chose to ignore it, nodding along.

"So… what's up with you two?" I couldn't help but ask. For a moment she remained quiet, her usual mocking guise firmly in place.

"She's like my little sister more than anything," she finally admitted. The tension in her face eased once the words were out.

"_Like_ your sister?"

"I'm her aunt." The smile on her face matched the sadness in her eyes which confused me. I was about to ask about it when Jazmine returned with a broom and dustpan.

"The bitch with the pumpkin eyes didn't wanna do her job and help," she complained, sweeping up the mess. Tamsin clucked her tongue and frowned, as if disapproving of the girl's choice of words.

"Watch the language, kiddo," she admonished.

"She's right though, she _is_ a bitch," I contributed, earning a giggle from Jazmine and scowl from Tamsin.

"Thanks _so_ much for that doc," the detective grumbled sarcastically. By then the teen had cleared the mess and disposed of it.

"I like her, Tammy, a lot," Jazmine divulged. I blushed, unable to keep the heat from my cheeks. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Tamsin had the same problem.

"Yeah, well, the doc is… something else," the Valkyrie agreed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. Again warmth flooded my cheeks.

"She reminds me of-"

"Are you thirsty?" Tamsin interjected. The young blonde shot her aunt a puzzled look before eyeing me oddly.

"I'll just have water." It was strange the way I felt. The alcoholic hum from the drink didn't affect my speech so much, nor did it inhibit my thought process so much. Maybe it wasn't the drink after all.

"Here you are," Tamsin announced upon return, handing Jazmine and I a bottle of Dasani each. I took it gratefully, unwilling to mix my drinks, Fae magic or not. We settled ourselves at a table, each of us sipping our respective beverage.

"So… what are you two doing here?" I questioned.

"Can't family go out without a reason other than going out?" she scoffed. Her green eyes challenged me and I accepted.

"From what I inferred, you two have been apart for quite a while. Why would you spend your first night reunited with your sister like niece at a pub full of light Fae?"

The woman's mouth flopped open for a second before she composed herself once more and shrugged. Her nonchalance irked me, but not much.

"We came because T knew you'd be here," Jazmine explained. Raising my brows in surprise, I urged her to continue. "Apparently she has something to tell us both."

"Us, the both of us?" We both stared at the Valkyrie, who just sat there and chugged her beer. When the bottle was empty, she swiped at her mouth.

"Yup, the both of you," she finally conceded. She sat up straight, a grim line flattening her lips. "Little J, there's a lot your dad kept from you," she began, reaching her hand out to the teen. The young Fae took it without a trace of reluctance.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone until you get to my part," I offered, already standing.

"Sit."

I obeyed, a flicker of desire igniting in the pit of my stomach at her forceful tone. _Seriously, keep it in your pants_, I chided myself.

"There's a lot I have to tell you _both_," she continued, emphasizing 'both'. "This place isn't exactly the ideal location and I don't exactly want to tell you everything tonight… Doc, you smell like you swam in vodka."

"I wasn't gonna mention it, L, but she's right, you smell," Jazmine confessed with a meek smile.

Words escaped me as a stupid smile of my own managed to creep onto my face. The girl affected me and I wasn't so sure it was because of some Fae charm she had going on. There was something eerily familiar about her, especially with the way she called me 'L'. _Maybe it was her closeness to the Valkyrie_? _Yes, that was it_.

"Let's wait until tomorrow to talk," Tamsin then suggested, observing me warily. "We all need to be sober for this."

"I'm not drunk! Do you hear a slur?" I argued.

"You might not be slurring, but you reek of liquor. You're also a lot more expressive than I've ever seen before." Something crossed her eyes then. With only slight hesitation, she lifted her hand and placed it over mine. The contact sent an electrical charge racing up my arm. I glanced at her niece, finding comfort at the sight of her hand in Tamsin's as well. "Let me take you home, okay?"

Her voice had gone incredibly gentle, causing my stomach to flip. I stared into her eyes, unable to look away yet again. The world around us faded away so that all I saw were those stunning emerald eyes that peered into my soul. The craving I felt earlier spiked and I wanted nothing more in that moment to taste her lips.

"Hey doc, sorry I took so long. Hola, Tam-Tam, who's the chick and what's with the hands?" Yet again, Kenzi had her _perfect_ timing and popped up out of nowhere. _Seriously, I had to get a tracking device or something for her_.

"Well, hey there, darlin'. We're jus' gatherin' together to give thanks to the Good Lord. Wanna join in?" Jazmine drawled in a thick southern accent.

"A prayer circle?" Kenzi responded in disbelief. I bit back the laugh that bubbled within me.

"I do believe you are correct in sayin' that, darlin'," the blonde stated, still speaking with her ridiculously exaggerated accent. Tamsin drew her hand from me in order to cover her mouth and stifle her giggle with a cough.

"I… I think I'll sit this one out." Kenzi stepped back slowly with her palms out, as if backing away from some menacing predator.

"Okie dokie, darlin'. Now, bow your heads and join hands, I'll lead."

Tamsin and I went along with it, biting our lips to keep from snickering. When our hands met again, the same current traveled between us. Before I could get lost in the sensation once more, Jazmine closed her eyes and began to '_pray_'.

"Dear Lord, don't send us to hell for pulling the goth chick's leg. I just have a weakness for pranks and I love practicing accents, especially the redneck one. Now I wanna go mudding_really_ badly so I'll take that as punishment. Oh! And I'm sorry for making fun of Ryan Murphy; he's just a douche keeping my babies from me. I blame him. Amen." Her lids fluttered open and her smiling lips quivered. We all looked at one another before looking up at Kenzi.

The three of us burst out laughing, clutching our sides when we caught sight of the goth's face.

"What's so funny here?"

I looked up and my laughter immediately died off. Bo stood there with narrowed eyes. Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot. Under no circumstances would anyone ever be able to misconstrue her expression for amused. _What the hell was she doing back and why did she look so pissed_?

"Why, ma'am, we're jus' high off a life," Jazmine said, paying no mind to Bo's displeasure. Again she played the ridiculous part of a southern belle, sitting straight and beaming a hundred watt smile at the succubus. I guess Bo hadn't expected that because she remained mute, uncertainty dancing in her eyes.

"Who are you?" the brunette questioned. Her intonation lost some of its edge.

"Jazmine Lucile Chacon," she declared, rising from her chair. She dropped the accent, speaking instead as she normally did. "And you are?"

"Bo Dennis." They nodded at one another. A sudden tension filled the atmosphere and affected me in a way that changed my life. My drunkenness returned and with it came a desire to lose myself and get away from the one woman I loved above anyone else.

"Well, we all know each other, now we can go, Tamsin," I announced. The Valkyrie fumbled with her words for a moment before giving up entirely and just smirking. She draped her arm over my shoulders and gave Bo her best shit eating grin.

"Where're you two headed?" my ex demanded.

"We're headed back to L's place." Tamsin's voice was firm and challenging, a total turn on. "You cool getting home, Jazzy?" Green eyes remained locked with electrifying blue.

"Sure thing," came the chipper reply. With that, Tamsin finally turned her gaze away and looked at me. Her eyes were prominently gentler.

"Let's get out of here, L," she murmured. I nodded silently, matching her steps in perfect sync.

"You're not going anywhere with _her_," Bo snarled before we made it ten feet away. She yanked me back, her blue eyes pulsing. "It's not safe."

My last button was pushed. I was _not_ going to be given anymore garbage about something or someone being unsafe.

"Like hell I won't," I returned angrily. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with Trick doing whatever?"

"Tamsin is dark Fae and _dangerous_, Lauren," Bo insisted with a growl, ignoring my question.

"Yeah? Well guess what, Bo. I'm dangerous too." Before she could react, I slammed my fist into her jaw. She staggered back a step, remaining upright unlike Tamsin had. My hand ached for a moment but I paid it no attention. Instead, I threw her one disgusted look, took Tamsin's hand in mine and walked away.

"You know what, doc? That was seriously _hot_," she whispered, leaning into me. Her warm breath tickled my ear causing a shiver to run up my spine.

I was _totally_ gonna get laid.

* * *

**A/N**: You guys are the best in the world, I'm serious! I love knowing you take time out of your day to read my work and favorite, follow and review. Sorry for taking so long between chapters, finals are quickly approaching and I'm scrambling to finish a project. OH! And if I offended anyone with the 'Southern Belle' thing, my apologies. I'm from the south and I have a few friends that love to play it up for certain reasons that are similar to Jazmine's. My accent is pretty kickass btw, just sayin'. Anyway, thanks for reading, lovelies!

**crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr . com**


	8. Feeling Faelure

_**Fae-tal Affections**_

Trying to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)

* * *

**A/N**: To my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I know that's not a real word): I'm incredibly thankful for the continued support of this! Seriously, you guys are so flippin' awesome!

**Guest Review Responses:** Thank you so much for the comments! I'm a little sad that I can't PM you with a personal one on one response but I want you to know it is all appreciated. _Sergeik_, Bo's status in my story is pretty bad. There's a reason she seems so not likable. We'll delve further into the situation between all the lovebirds soon enough. _LG__Fan,_ as the story has evolved, I've come to a few problems with the determined couples. Also, it should be advertised as Bo D. and Lauren _and_ Tamsin but because the site is flaky, Tamsin's name only appears in certain areas when looking at the summary of the story. _Guest(1)_, darlin', Lauren was _always_ a badass lol. _JayJay,_ so great to 'hear' from ya again! Tamsin's connection to Jazz will come to light soon, I assure you! The whole Bo/Lauren/Tamsin issue is still up in the air actually, so we'll see what happens. (OH and I passed all my finals with A's and B's! YAY!) Guest(2), I know where you're coming from all too well. _Ran,_ you're adorable with the rambling lol. As for them fighting, it wasn't planned out that way originally but it happened and well, we'll see what's coming next! _Guest(3),_ my friend had the same reaction, glad you liked it! _Guest(4),_ surprisingly awesome? lol Backhanded compliment but I'll take it! As for Lauren and possible abilities, I don't know, maybe? _GL_, I honestly have no idea where this is going anymore! Okay, maybe I do but the detours I'm taking to the final destination are as unknown to me as they are to you. _A.W_., thank you, sweets! _Guest(5)_, Lauren might not have a clue what she's doing. All she knows is _she's getting laid_! _  
_

Oh, guys, wanna pitch in and give random names I could use? I'd love to have some and any 'Fae' ya wanna see? A genie or mermaid perhaps? Let me know! (:

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr .**** com** (just be sure to remove the spaces. I follow back everyone and will be posting spoilers every now and again.) And without further ado, here it is! (Sorry for the length!)

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Feeling Faelure_**

It took longer than either of us had anticipated to make it to Lauren's apartment. I left my keys for Little J to drive back to my apartment and Bo was the doc's original ride to the Dal that night, for whatever reason, so we opted for a cab. Our entire wait was spent exchanging flirty lines and fleeting caresses that left us both wanting more. Our gazes landed on each other's lips more than once.

When the cab finally arrived, I opened the door and waved her in with a smile. She grinned at me, causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to remind myself that I didn't do feelings, that it was just going to be a simple _wham, bam, thank you ma'am_.

I slid into the seat next to her, telling the cabbie where to go and to step on it. He cast me a peculiar glance before shrugging and driving on. The beautiful blonde beside me giggled before reaching up and running her fingers across my forehead. Her fingers left a blazing trail across my skin.

"How did I not see your beauty before?" she whispered. I just smirked, portraying my usual cool and slightly bitchy demeanor while on the inside I burst with emotions.

"You were too busy gawking at the succucunt to notice anything else, doc," I replied smoothly, trying to keep the real acid from my voice. For a moment she frowned, looking pretty hurt. She pulled from me, letting out a long sigh as she raked her hand through her silky locks. Her breath reeked of alcohol but still held the smell of peppermint.

"Can we not talk about her?" She turned her brown eyes to me, holding my gaze. If I had to describe her with just one word, in that moment, I would say _helpless_. Jealousy snaked its way into my heart, knowing the reason behind her vulnerability. The succubitch pushed her too far and did who the hell knows what to the woman. Her gaze bore into me, causing me to feel things I never wanted to feel for her but couldn't fight.

Words escaped my grasp as we continued to stare at one another. My heart was beating erratically in my chest as I swallowed back my fear and cupped her face in my hands.

_This is just a onetime thing_. _The only reason I'm feeling this way is because they look so much alike_. _She's not looking for anything more in this than I am_. _I'm just the succuslut's rebound is all_. _This is a rebound _fuck_ and _nothing_ more_. _It's just sex and no strings attached_.

With my falsely reassuring thoughts running through my head, I brought our faces together, molding my lips to hers. We melted into each other, losing ourselves in the moment, savoring that instant in time. Electricity surged between us, heating my entire body, igniting a fire within me. I kissed the doctor more feverishly then, tangling my fingers in her soft hair. I tugged softly, causing a moan to escape her and grant me access to the sweet cavern of her mouth. Our tongues dueled, fighting for dominance as our hands began to wander. My mind traveled to years ago, lost in a similar situation.

"Damn," the cabbie muttered. I withdrew from Lauren, breathing heavily as I glared at the human man.

"If you ever plan on starting a family I suggest you fix that fucking mirror and keep your eyes on the road. If not, I will castrate you with a rusty, disease exposed butter knife," I warned. It was difficult to keep my powers in check as I glowered at him.

He nearly broke the rearview mirror in his haste to follow through with my command. The fear that his grey eyes expressed made my inner Valkyrie hum with satisfaction.

"That's not exactly a visual I'd like to have, detective," Lauren jested. Her lips were red and swollen and curved into a charming smile.

"What can I do to help get rid of it?" Her smile turned coy and she dipped her head, tucking her chin to her chest.

"I can think of a few things," she answered. I glanced toward the front of the car to make sure the cab driver kept to the road before I kissed her again. She responded with a level of passion that left me breathless and yearning for the closed door of her bedroom.

"Um, excuse me, ladies, we're here," the man interrupted again. I just growled, pulled a small wad of cash from my pocket, threw it at him then dragged Lauren into her building. We ran to her apartment, eagerly throwing her unlocked door open. She went for her room but I hung back, making sure to turn the damn lock. The doc was just too trusting.

The image of an angry Bo bursting through the door just as I'd go down on Lauren flashed through my thoughts. _This is just a rebound fuck_, I repeated in my mind.

"Getting cold feet, T?" Lauren half slurred. My brows furrowed. For some strange reason the woman had sporadic bouts of full out drunkenness and near sobriety. I shook the thought off, deciding sex should be the main prerogative at that moment.

"Never."

I took the hand she offered and followed her to her room in silence. Sexual tension began to build around us quickly once I shut the door behind us. She crashed her lips against mine, commencing our night with a delicious kiss.

Again our tongues danced, hands wandered and bodies meshed. I ran my fingers under her shirt, caressing the smooth skin of her stomach and sides. She shuddered beneath my touch, groaning into my mouth. With ease gained from decades of experience, I lifted her top off, breaking contact for only a moment. My hands cupped her breasts through her bra, squeezing gently. She fiddled with the clasp as I continued to palm her breasts. Our lips parted once she undid the clasp so that I could kiss down her neck and release the clothing.

I reveled in her soft mewling, continuing my open mouthed kisses down to her chest. She fisted my hair the moment I wrapped my lips around her pebbled flesh. Closing my eyes, I suckled her nipple, gently pulling the other with my fingers.

"No, stop," she moaned. I looked up at her, my mouth dropping open.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" I snapped. Moisture already gathered between my legs and I _knew_ she was already soaked.

"We still have clothes on, Tam-Tam," she returned with a laugh. The doctor's booze breath filled my nostrils, reminding me yet again that this was just a _fun_, _drunken_ _fuck_.

I pushed her as gently as I could onto the bed, quelling all the emotions that ran rampant within me. She watched me through hooded lids as I shed my clothing. I would not give her the power that went with taking my clothes off, leaving me bare and vulnerable.

She, on the other hand, hand no qualms about giving me such control. I strut toward the bed, plastering a confident smile on my face as I reached the edge. I leaned down to press my mouth against hers, taking her bottom lip between my teeth. As we continued to kiss, I undid the button of her pants and hastily tugged them off. Again I felt fiery passion swell between us and yanked off her underwear.

I eased her onto the bed once more, leaning my weight on one arm while I wrapped the other around her slim waist. Together, we slid further onto the bed, one of her legs between mine and the other slung around my waist. We shifted so that her leg rubbed against my most private spot. A low moan tumbled from my lips into her mouth.

She broke our kiss, choosing to run her lips along my jaw and nibble my skin. In return, I removed my arm from her waist, cupping her breast with my newly freed hand. She bit me extra hard when I pinched her nipple, eliciting a whimper from her swollen pink lips. I chuckled, ignoring the delicious pain of her bite. That earned me another enthusiastic nip at my skin that would most definitely leave a mark. And so the game began.

For every time I pinched her pebbled flesh, she bit me, leaving marks along my neck and shoulders. For every teasing stroke to her heated core, she rebelled by digging her nails into my back. For each heated kiss I placed on her lips, she raked her nails down to my ass.

It was a side of Lauren I never would have believed. She was passionate and forceful, taking charge and rolling our entwined bodies so that she was on top. The human was full of surprises and in all honesty, I wasn't about to complain.

Her mouth was on mine as her fingers wandered down my body to tease my slick folds. I was already dripping, yearning for the doctor's digits to slip inside me.

The loud moan that left me when she finally slipped her fingers in would have been embarrassing if I actually gave a fuck at the time. Instead, I fisted her hair and wrapped my tongue around hers, pulling it into my mouth. I began to grind down on her hand, moving along with her powerful thrusts. She kept her weight on me, keeping me from topping her. My moans came out as half growls as I wriggled one of my arms free from beneath her.

She broke from our kiss, looking down at me with dark, hungry eyes. I held her gaze as I slid my fingers into her hot core. She squeezed her eyes shut, tossing her head back as she groaned my name. When she regained a bit of control, she pressed her body flush against mine so that when we moved against one another, we were able to brush our sensitive bundle of nerves. With each touch, I felt myself nearing the inevitable climax that was surely going to be my destruction. We were in perfect synchronization with one another; even our breaths came out in sync.

"Fuck, so close," she rasped out. Our pace became frantic as we both reached the edge. Our eyes locked and gazes held as we tumbled over the edge together, letting out loud exclamations as we rode out our shared orgasm.

When we finally descended from the high of the climax, we rolled apart. Her lids were already drooping as she reached out to caress my cheek. A lazy smile shaped her swollen lips. My breath caught in my throat in that moment. My vision was clouded with images of the past blurring with the present.

"Hey L," I whispered. With a trembling hand, I reached forward and traced her lips. She closed her eyes, leaning into my touch, humming contently. A few moments later I saw her entire body slacken and felt her deep, even breaths sweep my fingertips. Sleep tugged at my mind, loosening my usually sharp tongue.

"I've missed you so much, baby. It's been so long." The blonde in front of my shifted so that she was near enough for her body heat to reach me. I drew her closer, wrapping an arm around her before placing kisses along her flushed face. "Gods, you're beautiful." She burrowed herself into my side and wound her own arm around my waist. With a final brush of my lips, I began to drift off into sleep. The last thing my conscious mind caught was the possibility of three fatal words leaving my mouth.

_"Don't be so crass, Tamsin."_

_I laughed at the look of exasperation that decorated her beautiful face. She huffed, crossing her arms and blowing the strands of blonde hair that fell before her tender eyes. I grinned at her exaggerated stance, rubbing her upper arms._

_"Come on, L, stop being so boring!" She made a face and lifted her chin but laughter danced in her eyes._

_"You know, you shouldn't say things like that to your girlfriend," she retorted._

_"Well, you'd be right if that girlfriend didn't love me. _But_, since you're absolutely gaga for me, I think I can say I'm safe." Finally she cracked a smile and not just any one. It was her signature half smile that was somehow shy and arrogant at the same time._

_"You're incredibly cocky; did you know that, Valkyrie?" She wrapped a loose arm around my neck and pulled me down for a long slow kiss that I felt from the top of my head to the tip of my toes._

"You're incredible," I mumbled, rolling over onto cool sheets. My drowsy mind didn't fully start functioning until I opened my eyes to the sight of a foreign bedroom. The smile that I felt on my lips slipped from its place when I realized that my dream happened many, _many_ years ago. With a sigh, I sat up and stretched. I groaned softly, loving the feel of my bones popping into place.

"Nothing better than that first morning stretch," I yawned. Getting up from the bed, I collected my discarded clothing from the floor and swiftly dressed myself in order to leave.

...

_Will Lauren confront Tamsin before the detective leaves? How does the Valkyrie feel toward the human after the romp in the bed and dream stuck in her head? Did Bo destroy the planet in a jealous rage? Find out next time on Fae-tal Affections_!

* * *

**A/N**: You guys are the best in the world, I'm serious! I love knowing you take time out of your day to read my work and favorite, follow and review. Sorry for taking so long between chapters, finals kicked my ass with all the studying I had to do but it all paid off. I passed all my classes with good grades and it's awesome! Updates for all stories will still be prolonged though because I'm doing some freelance photography atm so yeah.. Anyway, thanks for reading, lovelies! Mwah :D

**crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr . com**


	9. Just Gets Better

_**Fae-tal Affections**_

Trying to let go of the person you gave everything to hurts so much. What hurts more is knowing that all you want is that one person who's in the arms of another. What more is there to do than get drunk and hook up? But never forget, one night stands have a habit of complicating things further, especially when feelings might be hiding just beneath the surface. (Rated M for reasons)

* * *

**A/N**: To my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I know that's not a real word): I'm incredibly thankful for the continued support of this! Seriously, you guys are so awesome!

To everyone that reviewed, thank you so much for taking the time to do so! The next chapter's reviews will get the deserved amount of attention but I feel so drained after whipping up this one.

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr .**** com** (just be sure to remove the spaces. I'll be posting spoilers every now and again.) And without further ado, here it is!

**P.S.** A special thanks to my bud Toasty for prereading this and assuring me it wasn't as bad as I thought I left it.

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Just Gets Better_**

_"Do you think we could go away for a while?" Bo asked with a wistful smile. Her hair was splayed across the pillow beneath her head and gave the distinct impression of a dark halo. Her chocolate brown eyes were incredibly tender as she reached forward and ran her fingers down the side my face. Her skin glistened with perspiration from the intimate session we just had, making her look even more radiant than usual._

_"Go away?" I raised a brow at her, lifting my torso and resting my weight on my elbow. Her wistful smile turned to a full blown grin as she nodded and leaned forward, pressing her lips to my temple. The spot where her lips came in contact with me tingled in the best way possible._

_"Go away; get far from all this heavy duty Fae business. Maybe we could take a Fae-cation?"_

_"Fae-cation?" I giggled. She rolled her eyes at me._

_"Are you going to repeat everything I say?" She pulled me on top of her, wrapping an arm around my waist as I rested my forehead on hers._

_"Not everything," I replied with another giggle._ _She kissed me then, stealing my breath away and causing my heart to race, just like she always did._

_"I love these moments, when you just let yourself be free. And I love your giggle almost as much as I love you." Her words brushed against my face, warming me to my core._

_"I love you too, Bo, I love you too."_

I rolled over in bed, feeling an intense pounding against my temples as I slowly began to wake up. As I rubbed my eyes, it took me a moment to register the fact that one: there was a body next to me and two: I was stark naked under my covers. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of Tamsin lying beside me with her upper body left exposed before my eyes, a warped mirror of the dream I just awoke from. The hammering in my head was nothing in comparison to the jolt I felt within my chest.

Last night hadn't just been a cruel figment of my imagination; no, it was far worse. What I thought was a dream turned out to be a painful truth that I couldn't deny. The Valkyrie and I had sex that I enjoyed much more than I should have. Not only that but I had done something even more unforgivable, I hit Bo.

"Fuck," I muttered, getting out of bed as swiftly and silently as I could. I looked down as the blonde Fae mumbled incoherently in her sleep and cursed myself for having been so stupid to do what I did. What was I thinking? Oh, right, I wasn't.

With expletives running on a loop in my mind, I slipped on some underwear, shorts and a wife beater before heading out of the room. As expected, my home was still in an incredible state of disaster and disarray. To clean or eat, that was the question. The low but loud rumbling of my stomach was answer enough. Last night had thrown off my equilibrium in more ways than one.

"Breakfast it is," I murmured to myself. Thankfully, the pounding in my head dulled to a slight ache that was easily manageable and without nausea. Hopefully, with the consumption of some food and liquids, it'd disappear completely.

Sidestepping the debris that littered my floor, I made my way to my kitchen, praying that there was still something left inside the fridge. To my utter surprise, the thing was restocked with all the breakfast essentials, including bacon. After gathering everything I needed and wanted to make my meal, I debated doubling the portions for Tamsin.

Worrying my lip between my teeth, I decided to just wing it and make her something. A small nagging in the pit of my stomach told me that she'd just want to leave but a stronger tug on my heart demanded I at least offer the woman something to eat. With my two conflicting feelings raging on within me, I prepared a simple spread that consisted of eggs, bacon and toast.

I didn't have to wait long for the detective to wander out of my room and toward the smell of the food. Just with a glance I saw how famished she was and chuckled when her gaze went straight to the bacon. To my utter surprise, a blush bloomed across her pale cheeks as she slowly made her way toward me, looking at me with a somewhat bashful smile.

"Morning, Doc," she said in a soft, raspy voice. Her greeting was timid and slow, measured with obvious nerves.

"Good morning." Offering her a plate without another word, I began to pile food onto my own. Without need of further encouragement, Tamsin quickly scooped up hefty amounts of eggs and bacon onto her plate.

After a few moments of what felt like an incredibly awkward silence, the Fae woman cleared her throat and looked at me. It was the first time since her initial greeting to look deliberately at me. Her green eyes were almost as bright as they had been when she had her reunion with Jazmine.

"Food's good," she complimented. I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at how nervous the usually calm, cool and collected Valkyrie was. "Thanks for… this," she continued, making a vague hand gesture around herself and the food.

"You're welcome for… that," I replied with a chuckle, imitating her gesticulation. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red than before. Even if I knew I did something incredibly stupid with the woman that sat before me, it didn't mean I couldn't tease her a bit, especially since she usually acted if she was the greatest thing since the discovery of penicillin.

"I didn't mean- you know what, whatever."

Ah, there was the woman everyone loved to hate. The sheepish look she once wore transformed into a mask of indifference with a hint of annoyance, or possibly anger. It helped settle the fact that last night was in fact just a simple drunken mistake that should mean nothing to either of us. My heart squeezed ever so slightly within my chest at the thought but I shrugged it off, determined to get 'the morning after' over and done with.

"Look, last night was a mistake, we both know that, so let's just never speak of it, okay?" I held firm, watching and waiting for some sort of reaction but the blonde remained still and didn't meet my gaze. "I don't know what came over me. I mean, I wouldn't normally do what I did. And I _know_ I'd never, _ever_ do what I did to Bo." The succubus' name felt like an especially painful thing to force from my lips but I managed. Finally, the woman raised her eyes to face me.

"She deserved it," came Tamsin's effortless reply. Unlike everything else the woman had said that morning, those words left her mouth with ease and confidence.

"I _hit_ her!" Clenching my fists at my side, I glared at her. "What gives you the right to even assume it was alright?" Her emerald eyes unnerved me, aggravating me in a way that reminded me of last night before I lashed out at the woman who still owned my heart. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes and began on the element I left off on the periodic table.

_Chlorine. Atomic symbol is Cl. Atomic number is 17. Atomic mass is 35.4527 amu. Melting point is negative 150.7 degrees Fahrenheit, or nega-_

"You know what?" she snapped, her voice slicing through my inner mantra. "You're so fucking right. Last night _was_ as mistake. It was just some dumb fuck. And you know what else? I _don't_ have a right to assume shit. For fuck's sake, I don't even care!" Her voice exploded around us.

The dark green eyes I stared at so intently darkened further in a way that sent chills down my spine. Slowly but surely I saw the woman's features twist into something far more sinister than an irked woman.

"Tamsin," I said hesitantly, slowly rising from my seat. I made a mental note to see what I could find on the temperament of a Valkyrie in relation to their power.

"For Lucio," she eventually ground out, her voice sounding eerie in an inexplicable way. She stood from where she sat and quickly exited my apartment with neither a glance back nor word spoken.

"What just happened? Who's Lucio?"

I shook my head, feeling the headache return with full force. Why did the Fae always have to complicate things? How did I always manage to find some way to bury myself deeper into their world?

With another shake of my head and glance at the door Tamsin rushed out of, I turned around and faced the devastation I caused. How long did it take me to wreck my home? Certainly longer than it'd take me to clean up that was for sure.

"I'm _such_ an idiot," I grumbled as I began to pick up pillow fluff from the floor. "A massive idiot."

…

Three hours and seventeen minutes later, I was almost finished with cleaning and decided to take a break… sort of. I had to talk to Hale and undoubtedly get a hold of that sneaky Mesmer somehow. It annoyed me to no end knowing I willingly got involved with the shady Fae, especially since the woman I did it for nearly went Valkyrie on me. The memory of her obsidian colored eyes caused my stomach to churn and heart to squeeze.

"Couch first, shady Fae business later," I said to myself. Gathering the trash bags I filled with my ruined furniture and wall fixtures, I trudged out of my apartment into the awaiting daylight.

"Damned chlorine!" I yelled in frustration when I remembered where my car must have been left. "If anything happened to that vehicle, Hale's going to wring my neck; and if that happens I'll make sure to wring Vex's." Letting out an aggravated huff, I began my nineteen block journey toward the Light Compound.

When I arrived at the building, the reinstated head of security, Serena, greeted me with a lopsided grin and wink. The fire Fae had a way to make me feel both accepted and mocked at the same time, it was maddening to say the least.

"The Ash is in the main room, but I have to warn you, he isn't in the pleasantest of moods."

"Good to know, thank you," I replied politely. The woman just nodded then went about her business once more.

As I made my way to meet with the stand-in Ash I passed a few Fae that I recognized from their visits to the lab. A few offered polite waves and nods, some of which even smiled and said hello. Others still merely looked through me and ignored my existence, but I didn't care anymore; after so many years I was used to it.

"Dr. Lewis, to what do I owe this visit?" Hale thundered from his throne-like seat. An older Fae, possibly a councilwoman, stood beside him with a frown prominently decorating her face. Her green, golden ringed eyes skewered me as she watched me approach.

"I… I was informed you wished to see me," I lied, quickly bowing as I did so.

"Your swift action is appreciated, doctor. Wait for me in the lab, I'll join you shortly."

Removing myself as quickly as I could while maintaining some degree of integrity, I did as was told. The chill from the woman's stare still clung to my skin, causing goosebumps to spread across my skin. After a few minutes of waiting, Hale burst into my space with wild eyes, looking at me as if I were the crazed one.

"You know better than to just burst in unannounced! You also know that since I am _the Ash_, you have to show me a distinct level of respect, especially when there's a possibility of another Fae in the vicinity! I'm already going through so much shit as it is."  
He continued to rant, occasionally knocking something over or kicking a filing cabinet. All the while I held my tongue, clenching and unclenching my jaw while reciting all the properties of chlorine that I remembered. Once it looked as if he had calmed down a significant amount, I motioned for him to sit at my desk, taking my usual seat.

"Are you done now?" I asked evenly, raising my brow at him.

"What do you need Lauren?" he sighed, pulling at the collar of his shirt. It was then that I took the time to study his face, taking in his poor posture and restless fingers.

"When was the last time you had a decent amount of rest? Have you been maintaining a balanced diet? Are you getting enough liquids?" Hale blinked slowly a few times before he shook his head with a small smile breaking out across his face.

"Sometimes I forget how much of being a doctor is who you are. And yes, I'm eating and drinking right. My sleep and rest schedule is up in the air and no, there's nothing I can really do about it. Is that why you're here?"

I grinned sheepishly, shaking my head. "Actually, Hale, there've been a few… complications in my life lately and…" I trailed off, not entirely sure how to ask for an entire refurbishing of my apartment complex.

"I know about it, Lauren, don't worry," he offered before I could continue.

"You know about _what_ exactly?"

"About you and Bo, that's what you're talking about, right?"

"How the… it hasn't even been a full two days yet! Fae gossip more than old women," I muttered. "But no, that's not really what I meant. I might need some new furniture in my living room, and maybe some paint for my walls. Oh, and I'll also need a bit of plaster to fix a hole."

"Lauren, what happened?" Hale asked immediately, rising from the chair to lean over my desk toward me. "Were you attacked again?" His voice was strained with anger and worry that was clearly reflected in his dark irises.

"No, I wasn't. It was just a cathartic exercise that went… awry." The siren deflated, falling back into his seat with a soft humph.

"I'll send for Renato to deal with the place. While he works on that, I need you to stay here, okay? The Fae, light and dark alike, have been restless because of certain events and I don't want you in the middle of it." Standing from his seat once more, he held my gaze with an intense stare. "You're not only a great asset to the light, but you've also become close to me and… others." With those parting words, he left me gaping after him.

I sat there for a few more minutes, before the sound of approaching footsteps drew my attention. Not a breath later did my favorite assistant walk through the double doors. Her face instantly transformed into one of shock and delight.

"Lauren? What are you doing back so early?" Lenobia asked, moving to my desk and pulling me to my feet. She wrapped a pale arm around my shoulder, pulling me close as she murmured something I couldn't quite catch.

"I needed to talk to Hale about something," I answered, returning the half hug.

"Anything you need me for? How's the arm?" She tentatively let me go and took my once damaged limb in her slim fingers, deftly examining it with gentle touches. Her silvery blonde brows creased in confusion as she looked at me with curious eyes, silently prompting for some sort of explanation.

"I didn't need the cast anymore."

"Obviously," she scoffed. "But tell me, how?"

"I think a unicorn healed me," I confessed softly. "Either that or Trick did something to me. I don't know. I was stabbed then when I woke up, everything was okay."

"A _unicorn_? How'd you come into contact with one? You were _stabbed_?" she asked, her voice increased an octave.

"I heard murmurs of their healing powers so…" I shrugged, unsure how well I could lie to her.

Lenobia had been there from the first day of my incorporation into the Fae world, offering a warm smile and helping hand. I grew to think of her as an aunt of sorts because of the similarities she shared with my mother.

Her grey eyes got darker and pupils dilated as she flared her nose, taking a step away from me. "The Ash must _never_ find out about this, lest you wish he imprison you."

"What do you mean? What's so bad about unicorns? They're a child's fairytale creature," I stated, confused by the woman's behavior.

She began to pace, muttering on and on in a foreign tongue as she ran her hands through her silvery hair. I'd never seen the nymph as aggravated as I did then. The air surrounding her rippled as her movements became jerkier.

"Lauren, it's been concluded that a group of those so called 'fairytale creatures' is behind a number of murders among Fae and humans alike."

* * *

**A/N**: Holy extended absences, Batman! I've been gone a while from this fic, haven't I? Well, for that, my dear readers, I apologize! I've been busy with life and have also gotten distracted by the essence that is Brittana as well as the loss of Cory Monteith. Even with all of that running around in my mind, I'm going to try and measure my time on the different stuff I'm writing so I don't leave anyone hanging for such a period of time. I've got to admit though, this fic has grown harder and harder to contain within the original concept I had for it. I've already deviated like _so_ many times. The outline I planned in the beginning has already been trampled on and thrown out twice, so I'm trying to think up new ideas.  
That being said... I'm not sure what this fic's endgame will be. I've had people shipping CopDoc and Doccubus pretty hard and then there's the new Unicorn/Lauren ship (any ideas for a proper ship name?)  
Anyway, I'm thinking of maybe like making a poll? Not sure, we'll see.  
I'd really be appreciative of the input though.  
Oh and if you wanna pitch in and give random names I could use? I'd love to have some and any 'Fae' ya wanna see? A genie or mermaid perhaps? Let me know!

**A/N concerning _Wherever We Are_**: I'm _not_ giving up on it, I swear. It'll be updated within the next week or so. I hate to admit how much I'm struggling with it. I'll probably post it on Tumblr first though, so if you follow me, keep an eye out for it.

**crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr . com**


End file.
